The Dating Plan
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: Lucy has a secret, her crush is someone who she shouldn't be crushing. Similarly, Sting is faced with the same dilemma. When they managed to uncover each other's secret hilarity ensues! Sticy! Stiza! Jerza! Jercy! Fairy University!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own fairytail

I am Beta-less

Hope u enjoy it

* * *

Fairy University

-The Sabretooth rugby club-

(Pseudonym: Dirty Apes)

"If god decided to give you a time period of 20 hours to be with any girl in the university, who would you guys choose?"

Gray questioned the group of boys sitting around him. The boys who were chatting about the match last night all paused and became attentive.

"Does god give out that kind of prize?"

"Come on, it's just a hypothetical situation, just answer it already."

"Obviously Lucy", Gajeel answered grinning. The boys all nodded in agreement, even Gray who questioned them agreed.

"Well what can I say, who in the world could ever reject Lucy Heartfilia," Gray stated and looked over to the said girl, sitting at a dining table with her group of friends chatting cheerfully. The blonde hair girl has always been the centre of attention in the university. Her white tank top matched perfectly with the iconic black jeans that she is wearing. It made her a divine beauty when it lies on her body, her milky white skin that has been revealed through her tops made most of the boys signed. The problem with her is that she never seemed to be interested in any of the guys at the university.

But who in the entire world, could say no to all those charms and not be interested in her.

"I for one do NOT want her!" A loud proclamation broke the silent. The boy who said it was none other than Sting Eucliffe, captain of the Sabretooth Rugby team, the hotty that could make girls scream till they faint.

"You're the only one dumb enough to say no" Gray muttered and shook his head ignoring the protest from Sting

"Well what do you see in her except for her breast, waist and looks?"

"My friend, those are the only things you need"

"There must be more to a girl than that.. " Sting paused, thinking of something to counter and said. "Brains . . . . . She doesn't have any".

"Do you have any?" Rufus muttered quietly so that Sting couldn't hear

"What kind of girl ties her hair like that, it's like she's trying to be a cartoon character exploring space or something" Sting mumbled thinking about Lucy's hair that is now tied into 2 locks. To him it looked like what a 5 years old watching power puff girls would do.

"Well, if you don't think that Lucy is hot, who's hot in your view?" The question made Sting silent before picking up a football article to read

"Hey, don't just stay silent and answer already"

"You guys won't understand it even if I told you. If you like that brainless girl so much then keep on praising her or whatever. No sane person would coat their Porsche sports car pink," Sting muttered, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"Are you going to tell us or not about your type of girl"

"Never"

"Fine, just wait till we find out who it is, if she's not better than Lucy then you're dead."

Sting laughed confidently. How could one ever compare the girl he likes to that brainless brat Lucy, all she could ever do is walk around alluring the boys to look her way, completely incomparable to 'her', who's basically is an angel.

-Fairytail Cheerleaders-

(Pseudonym: The devils in High Heels (thinking of Prada))

"Oh my god . . .. Seeing Sting's wearing tank tops just instantly made this hot weather warmer." Mirajane whispered whilst looking at captain of the rugby team sitting in the opposite side of the room dazedly

"You mean Sting?" Lucy asked coarsely before laughing "I just don't understand what you see in that brainless ape"

"Lucy! He's so hot." Levy added whilst also staring at Sting. "The more I look at him the more I like, he's just so cute".

The other girls nodded in agreement then turned to stare at the said tall boy's body that they want to touch so much. His messy blonde hair seemed so attractive and his dark blue eyes are so appealing. Added to this is his boyish personality that just made him the perfect man for the girls.

"I'd rather have Gajeel and Gray than have Sting."

"Just what do you have with Sting, is he your ex affair?" Juvia interestedly asked

"Affair? Do I need to have one with him before I have the right to hate him? No matter how I look at him he just look like an oorang ootang that has not been taught self control. Just thinking about him makes me wanting to puke

"He might be a little wild but isn't that the charm of a boy?"

"Nope," Lucy immediately rejected the notion and look to where Sting is sitting. Said boy is now reading a magazine containing a blonde hair woman wearing a bikini as the cover.

"What kind of good person reads porn in front of public like that?"

"Lucy, that's not a porn magazine, it's a football magazine"

"Really?" Lucy stated incredulously "what about the girl in front of the magazine, how does that have anything to do with football?"

"That's just a marketing strategy to promote the sales," Mira mumbled

"And only perverts will buy those kind of magazines."

"Lucy it's normal for boys to buy those kind of things. I don't think that a boy so clean and pure exist." Mira countered Lucy. Lucy became silent for a while before saying

"He does exist"

"What? Are you crushing on someone Lucy?"

"No, not at all," Lucy feigned; taking her bags and left the table before any interrogation from her friend could start.

'It's not just a crush, but it's a love . . . . . . my angel,' Lucy thought dreamily.

* * *

Thanks

Which would you people prefer as the other pairing. Either Natsu-Lissana or Erza-Jellal

Reviews are most appreciated


	2. My Guardian Angel

Disclaimers: I do not own FT

I am Beta-less OTL

My thanks for this chapter goes to:

** Lilitraum, ariandaz, ADeathlyRose, FairytailFan101, Danielle The Weirdo, madluv, PenguinChris, leoslady4ever, Kitsuri Harumi, OreoCookie690**

* * *

"I'll have to quickly choose a club to join this term," Levy, my best friend muttered about a club that we must choose at the start of second term. Choosing a club is compulsory according to school's rules. Yet, even with the deadline drawing near they still haven't decided a club to be in. Personally, I'm tired of being in the cheerleading club, most of the members are nasty little bitches and I'm just exhausted of all the bitchslapping that surrounds it. Again, I've never wanted to be in the cheerleading club since the start of first term. I was only part of it, as I could not stand anymore of the nagging from Levy. Though most of my friends are in the cheerleading club I've already decided to be in another club this year.

"Lucy, have you decided on a club to join?" Juvia, my other best friend asked. Don't get me wrong, I do have a lot of friends, it's just that these two seemed to be the best of them all.

"I have," I answered trying to suppress my smile

"Really? Which one?"

"You girls don't have to follow me in to join this club if you don't want to. I know both of you already have another choice in mind."

"How can we do that? If we're joining a club all of us must join it together" Levy stated doubtfully "Tell us already what club you're joining."

"I don't think both of you will want to know. Even if you do, you'll be taking it as a joke"

"Well, let me guess." Juvia said whilst putting on a detective-like frown " . . . . . . . Oh no! Don't tell me you're joining the knitting club"

"Please, I'd rather die than do that"

"Is it the girl's basketball team?"

"Juvia, you know that I don't do sports other than swimming"

"Is it the physics club?"

I made a dramatic frowned at her vicious thought

"It's the travelling club isn't it?"

"I thought about joining it, but no."

"Is it the Reading club?"

". . . . . . . . . ."

"It is? Are you serious?" Juvia and Levy cried worriedly then frowned before they started mumbling something among themselves.

"You're joking aren't you?"

"See I said so, both of you thinks that I'm joking." I protested. Levy and Juvia showed a bemused look.

"God, you're not joking."

"Obviously"

"When did you start becoming a bookworm Lucy? I've never saw you reading at all" Juvia asked. I hesitated before answering.

"Juvia, I've always loved reading, you girls just never realized it." Well I mean I do read viciously; books like Elle, Vogue, Witches Weekly and all of those 'How to' as well as many other more.

"Really? Well what kind of books do you read?" Levy asked suspiciously

"Hey! Stop questioning me and believe me already." Juvia and Levy looked at each other before regaining their staring stance at me.

"I'm positively sure that you have an ulterior motive in joining that boring club."

"I have no ulterior motive! I just love reading, that's why I want to join the reading club, so I can dwell on the pleasantries of reading."

"I know!" Juvia cried made me pulled my shocking stare on her.

"W-what do you know?"

"You're having a crush on someone aren't you?"

Oh shit, damn it! OMG OH MY GOD

"No, of course not."

"You might not know this, but when you're lying, you frown." Juvia stated pointing her finger at my brows. I forced myself to stop frowning before saying.

"I'm not crushing on anyone."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Levy shouted disbelievingly.

"I'm not" I raised both of my hand in a protective stance whilst looking for a way to escape their interrogations "I'm dead hungry, lets go find something to eat before going home."

I stood up and walked while the two followed me till I crashed into someone

"S-sorry" When I looked up, I s-saw him, J-J-Jellal, the one who is the cause of me joining the reading club. In other words, he's my angel.

"Are you all right?" he asked me; his handsome face seemed worried making his already handsome and cute face a hundred times better. Looking into those beautiful black orbs caused my heart to throb continuously.

"Ermmmmmm Lucy," Juvia voice broke my trance yet I just could not pull my gaze away from Jellal.

"I'm alright, are you alright?" I asked Jellal

"I'm good."

"I'm so sorry, I was talking to my friends about our club choices . . . . ."

"Oh yes, this week is the deadline isn't it?" he muttered.

"Yeah, what club are you joining?"

"The reading club" he answered perplexedly, clearly not understanding why I'm asking him the question. I've known him since my first year and fell in love with him after he flawlessly presented his scientific research to the class with his serene smile. Falling in love with him is my greatest secret, it's something that none of my friends know, not even Levy and Juvia.

"The reading club? What a coincidence, I'm joining it as well! _"

. . . . . I have to confess, it was by no means a coincidence. It took me a while of stalking before I found out what club he's in.

"R-really?"

"Hey Jellal, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," his pink haired friend shouted causing him to pause before saying

"Celine, let's talk again later okay?"

"S-sure"

. . .. . Apparently my name is Lucy, not Celine but that's okay T^T

I smiled at Jellal who is now walking to his group of friends, though his friend showed signs on interest towards me the only one I want is Jellal, even if he has the weirdest tattoo on his face. After Jellal had walked away my sight was met with a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me deviously.

"What are you looking at, monkey."

"Obviously, an alien."

"Not funny," I declared coldly before turning to Juvia and Levy "lets get going before the monkey grows wild and start biting, do you know that monkey bites can give you HIVs, it's horrendous."

"You brat."

"Does a monkey like you have a problem with me?"

"Hey! Calm down," Gray stopped Sting before he could continue his fight with me. I gave him a snarl before turning to Gray.

"Believe me, your life will be a lot more prosperous if you stop staying with this guy."

"Why don't you start with making your outer space life better before commenting on the life of others," Sting countered

"Shut up, you monkey!" Before I was going to give him a slap of his lifetime, Juvia and Levy pulled me out of the hall.

"Seriously, what is your problem with Sting?" Juvia asked, I gritted my teeth whilst pulling me arms from their grasp.

"I don't know. I just know that I HATE HATE HATE him!"

"Have you ever heard the phrase that there's a thin line between love and hate?" I made a traumatized face after hearing the expression; it worse than the face of what one might have if their friend found out about their a breast attachment.

"How could you say something that revolting?"

"Well I've heard it spoken before."

"It's worse than waking up to find out that the size of your breast are not equal!"

"Fine! I'm sorry, I didn't know that it's that's scary for you."

"Honesty Juvia . . .. You nearly gave me . . .. A heart attack." I dramatically remarked before turning to levy "Please don't have any weird thoughts like that again okay? Humans cannot breed with monkeys!"

"Lucy, he's not a monkey," Levy commented.

"What? Are you having similar thoughts like Juvia?"

"Ermmm . . ."

"Oh My God. O. M. G. You just left me with no appetite, I'm going back home."

I escaped my two delusional friends while thinking about how they could have such abominable fantasies.

Firstly, I hate his gut.

Secondly, He hates me.

Thirdly, I already have my angel.

Finally and most importantly, he a monkey!

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. SPA'S SHOCK part 1

DISCLAIMERS: I HOPE THAT FT IS MINE

I am - BETA-LESS TOT

My thanks goes to:

**GummyBears4me, Eucliffe, Rotzugon, rockifi, Sasha Highlind, citygurl1515 and kikiluv44 **

* * *

(I made Erza flat chest just to contradict the story LOL)

I stared at the 50% discount coupon for a spa close to the university that I am holding. These spas are owned by Lissana, one of my classmates, a while ago she was giving out these discount coupons to promote her stall. Initially Levy and Juvia had both promised to come with me, however, they changed their mind. But obviously if I've decided to do something, I must do it. And so I came here alone.

After a conversation with the store staffs, I expressed my determination to have a facial scrub via mud from Mt Fuji and seaweed from Sri Lanka. Normally, a spa this expensive doesn't have many customers. However, with the promotion that they are holding it was now flooding with them.

"Please, just tell me which room she is in. Please." A deep manly voice could be heard resonating in the corridor of the store

"I'm sorry but we can't reveal any information about our customers. Please wait here until she's done with her treatment."

"I don't have that much time, please, just let me see her for a second or two. Just tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry but we cannot reveal any information about our customer," the woman on the service counter repeated

"Then I'll just check all of the rooms you have until I find her."

"No! You can't do that, please stop!" The woman screamed could be heard. Then suddenly the brown door to my waiting room burst opened and in came a blond haired boy with the most annoying pair of dark blue eyes. I gasped open my mouth in shock and watch the wild monkey with confusion.

"You!"

"You!"

"Mister, you cannot enter that room." The staffs in the spa hurriedly came to stop him while I just stared at him. Looking at that conversation he was having, it seemed like he's here to find someone . . .. – A female.

"Who are you trying to find?" I asked cunningly

"W-What do you mean, I-I'm not trying to find anyone." He quickly answered trying to act oblivious to what he just did.

"Well, What I understood is that you broke into a woman's spa, which are out of bounds for monkeys, oops, I mean out of bounds for men."

"How could an alien like you enter a spa?"

"You wild monkey! First you acted as a pervert and now you're bad mouthing people, just get out!" Sting looked at me from head to toe then he sneered.

"Whatever! It's not like you're worth looking at anyway, it all seemed fake to me haha!"

"f-f-fake!" I made a high-pitched cry after hearing what he just said. Now even the staffs are staring at my body from breast to nose checking whether there are signs of plastic surgery. How dare he hurt my reputation like that! My so you know, my body parts are 100% natural! I silently cursed him before retorting back

"Well at least I could get a transplant to my body on parts that I feel are too small to enlarge them. You however can't even get a transplant done when yours is so TINY and SHORT."

"You!"

"What!" I walked to face him without any fear

"Can you two please lower your voices? You're scaring off the other customers." The staffs told us off but I ignored her and kept on staring angrily at the blonde boy in front.

"No civilized citizens would be causing so much commotion in a public place like this. I would suggest you quickly leave this place before the staffs call in the security, and if the staffs refuse to do so I'll call them myself." I gave him an ultimatum.

He continued to irritatingly stare at me then stopped and walked outside while one of the staffs came up to me

"Miss Lucy, your room is ready."

"Thank you"

"We're very sorry but you will have to share a the room with another customer, all of our single room has been used"

"I see," I answered the staff with a clearly irritated expression. I hate sharing a spa with someone I don't know but what can you do, it's a 50% discount so whatever.

I opened the door to room number 5; I was faced with disbelief when I saw whom I was going to share my room with.

"Hey! Erza"

"Lucy?"

"Oh dear, what a coincidence." I smiled at one of my classmate who I wasn't very close to. Her full name is Erza Scarlet; What I remembered clearly about her is her crimson red hair that stood out from the rest of her features.

"Did you just arrive? It's too bad that I'm finishing soon."

"Oh, what a shame. Though I must ask what have you been doing?"

Erza and me started chatting about the ingredients of the scrub before she left to buy some of the products offered by the spa. I was then left in the room until a staff came in and gave me a bathrobe. After I wore the robe, the staff applied the black mud on my face making it indistinguishable in the process.

"Mister! You cannot enter the room!"

Oh god, that voice sounds familiar . . .

"Please, just give me a moment to see her, it won't be long."

God, he's at it again. Just what the hell is he thinking, I wondered irritated whilst trying to keep myself from frowning for fear of breaking the mask. His annoying actions left me wanting to uncover girl he's trying to find so that I could use it for blackmailing purposes.

The door then made a loud bang with the staffs screaming, "Y-You can't enter!" I suddenly realized that the door that had been was opened was none other than my own. Before I could resort to any insults, 3 words left his lips.

"I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

HA! how do you like the CLIFFHANGER!

Reviews are also loved and appreciated

Thank you

Bye bye for now

Mickey~


	4. SPA's SHOCK part 2

Disclaimers: Fairytail's not MINE

Beta-less ME

My thanks goes to:

**FairyTailWolf6, Kitsune-Dark-Knight, xEternity, noodles swag 101, MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon, BleachBunneh, , pucchan23, NeiroChi, laww, Doveh Loves Fairy Tail**

LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

The sentence made me speechless. The monkey likes me? Oh, I see, that's why he keeps on annoying me. So the reason behind that was his shyness. Oh dear, how should I reject him to not hurt his feelings? But again, all those nasty comments he made about me are just unforgivable. And after all those badmouthing he said he likes me? If someone else found out about this, surely they must be flabbergasted by it. Well, in the end no one could escape the charm of Lucy Heartfilia, HAHAHA.

"I seriously really love you even though I know that you're in love with that tattooed face Jellal."

"W-w-what!" I immediately screamed, ignoring the flakes from the scrub that is now falling all over the floor, shocked with the revelation that the monkey knew about my crush.

"How did you know that I'm in love with Jellal?" I asked him immediately. Sting looked at me confusedly before saying.

"Y-y-you're not Erza!"

"What?"

"Oh Sting, what are you doing here?" Erza walked back after purchasing her products. She started looking at me and Sting confusedly.

"E-E-Er-Erza." He muttered incomprehensively whilst looking at Erza with his now paled face.

"Yep, that's me, why are you here?"

"T-T-Then who's this." The wild monkey looked at me with his pale face while I tried to open my mouth and tell Erza to be quiet. If this guy knows who I am, then he would know my secret.

"Oh, that's Lucy, you know her don't you?"

. . . .T-T-Too-Too late

"The Alien woman?"

"You wild monkey!" I screamed at the top of my voice, not fearing the breaking of the scrub anymore while Erza stood there looking puzzled.

"Are you two together?" Erza asked

"NO!" Sting voice and mine answered in unison. The monkey likes Erza? How unsuitable. If one were to assume that he's a monkey- oh well no assumption is needed because he's already a monkey- how could he ever fit with Erza who is a nice mannered girl who always follows the rules as if she's a nun. There's just too much difference between them for them to like each other, it's just like heaven and hell!

Sting eyed me with a disgruntled yet frightened look. Oh well, he should be frightened. I already uncover his secret. Well it's clearly me who's holding the upper hand.

"Well Erza, Sting came in here so that he could confess to you his . . . . .." Before I could say the final word his hand was covering my mouth ignoring the mud still left on my face.

"I just need a second to talk to Lucy." Sting said cautiously

"Oh, Okay"

"Let me go!" I shouted in his had. Ewwwwwww, the black muds are entering my mouth!

"Hey, are you spitting your saliva on me?"

"Well, the mud is in my mouth! Ewwww!" After he let go of my mouth I quickly ran to the small sink at the bank of the room to clean the mud off. Ugh, just what are the ingredients in this mud, why is it so bitter anyway.

"Lucy, I think I'll be leaving now," Erza smiled at me before picking up her handbag while Sting gazed at her wistfully. When I'm done cleaning my mouth, Sting was staring at me angrily.

"You're the bringer of ill omens!" I shouted at him

"It's not me, it's you! I was going to . . . . . . . "

"Oh yes, yes, you like Erza don't you? Oh dear it's just like beauty and the beast isn't it hahaha. You do realize that love like that can only happen in fairytales don't you?" I continued laughing at his predicament as a revenge on him on disrupting my peaceful spa.

"Ha! Don't think I didn't hear what you said. You like that emo-tattooed freak don't you?

"W-w-what freak? I don't know! Je ne Sais pas! No lo sé!" I pretended to not comprehend what he's talking about

"Stop your talking in French or Spanish you outer spaced alien! I know you like Jellal!"

"NO~~~~~~!" What is wrong with him? After destroying my peaceful spa session he has to go out of his way to interrogate my secrets. I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!

"A vile devil like you is interested in a godsend priest-like person as Jellal? If anyone knows about this they'll be laughing their socks off."

"Interested in who? I'm not interested in anyone! I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Don't try to act innocent."

"What is innocent? I don't understand what you're talking about"

"You like Jellal!"

"No!"

"You like him!"

"N-N-No, it's not true!"

"Just accept it, you like that tattooed bookworm."

"Oh fuck it! How is it your problem if I'm liking Jellal, it's not like I'm liking him on your head or something. Just look at the person you like, bland face, flat chested, neat, tidy, boring!"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Miss customer can you please lower down your voice. There are still other people using our service." The staff reminded us angrily. I looked at the wild monkey before turning to the staff and screamed

"Whatever, just clean off the mask already, I have enough of this!" Pointing my finger at the rascal I ordered "Just go to hell already, I have nothing to talk to you!"

"I'm not going anywhere unless you promise me to stay silent"

"Silent about what?"

"You must not tell anyone about this."

"Why? Who do you think I'm going to tell? Gray? Gajeel? Levy? Juvia? Mira?

" . . . . . . . .."

"Well just so you know. I'm obviously going to tell all of them about this! What can you do about it?" I said pulling my tongue at him. My face distorted as he walked in towards me then grabbed my wrist

A M…. M…. Monkey just touched me EWW!

"If you tell them my secret. I'll tell them your secret as well!"

" . . . . . . .. . "

"You can decide. If I my reputation live, yours also live. Though, if my reputation die, yours can die as well"

"Y-y-you!"

"And take off that mask already. It smells like cow's poop!" He stated before pushing me to the side of the bed and walked out of the room leaving me stressed inside the room. God he's just a monkey, how dare he acts as though he have more control on the situation compared to a human like me! Fine, I'll just stay silent and pretend that nothing ever happened, just to peacefully keep my secret.

Anyway, is this mask really cow's poop?

With that I screamed at the top of my lungs leaving the staffs to cry whilst cleaning it off my face.

* * *

Plz Reviews

Thanks

Bye-Bye and See ya Later for now

Mickey :)


	5. Love Affair at the Library

Disclaimers: It's a shame but it's not mine OTL

I am Beta-less

Thank you everyone for reviewed, favorited and followed this story

My thanks goes to:

**Rotzugon, 1fairytaillover, xEternity, Eucliffe, rockifi, and Choochoox (for the multiple reviews)**

Questions

rockifi: Yes, Lucy is from a rich family in this story, that's why she's so rad and glamorous :)

xEternity: Yes, you're CORRECT :)

ENJOY THIS BIG CHAPTER!

* * *

"Lucy, you're gorgeous!" Juvia complimented after seeing me in my sexy tight-fitting black leather dress.

"Wow, you're dressed up Lucy! What's happening today?" Levy asked me with a bemused look.

"Nothing's happening . . .. I just want to be extra attractive today." Obviously I lied, the reason for all this dressing up is the fact that today is the day where I'll be part of the reading club! So far, so good is all I can say, getting praises from my friend and getting hungry states from all the boys should mean that Jellal will soon be within my grasp.

"Anyway, are you sure that you'll join the reading club?"

"How many times have u asked me this question already? I told you already that it's decided!"

"Really? You do know that if you join it you'll be covered within large piles of books for the rest of the year."

"Well that sounds . . . . . . .- "

. . . . . quite scary, but it's for LOVE.

". . . . . . . . -Very interesting," I continued

"Up to you, I'm fine with anything." Juvia said before ticking off the reading club as her chosen club for the term. Levy made a signed before she did the same.

The loud noise was made by the troop of monkeys entering the hall. I turned my head to see the group of wild animals that are now emitting a catastrophic wave smell. I personally could not understand how other girls find the smell of sweat sexy, for me it's just . . .. Filthy.

"Hey, Gajeel! Catch!" Gray shouted before throwing the rugby ball over a group of girls. Gajeel was unprepared but he still jumped over a chair and caught the ball gracefully."

"Rufus! It's your turn," Gajeel shouted before he threw the ball over to the longhaired blonde who's now holding a glass of water. He ran after the ball like how a dog might play fetch and eventually caught it. I observed at the childish behavior of the rugby team before I sat cross-legged on my chair to ponder why those large bodies have such little brains. Levy and Juvia laughed at the monkey-like action of the boys making me mentally question myself on how the scene is funny.

"Sting! Get a touchdown!" Gray yelled to the shorthaired blonde, who's the alpha male of the monkey troop. Sting eyes were set on the ball while he ran at it without hitting any of the tables or people sitting there, something I find very amusing, I would guess that it's his natural monkey instinct that allowed him to do so.

"L-L-Lucy Move!" Juvia shouted at me. I looked up and suddenly realized that the rugby ball is now flying towards me whilst the alpha male monkey seemed to be running at me as well! I stared at the scene unfolding before me in shock realizing that it's now too late to move . . ..

"Yeah! Touchdown!" Sting narrowly grabbed the ball was 5cm close to my face before he placed it down on the floor close to my high heels. He slowly looked up at me scanning my body before his eyes met mines. I was flushed by a surge of unexplainable pleasant feeling whilst staring at the monkey that is now kneeling at me as if it had surrendered to me.

"Well, I should've guessed who it is when I saw that flashy looking dress. After all, you're the only one brave enough to wear it. Are you trying to seduce someone today?"

"It's none of your business and just so you know, only humans should be attracted to it, not monkeys."

"Oh really? I thought you're trying to tattooed seduce a freak."

"Well, it's better than someone who's trying to get a plank."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Hey, Hey! Can you two ever stop fighting?" Gray walked over and hugged his friend hoping to reduce the tension of the situation.

"What were you guys arguing about? A tattooed freak selling planks?"

"It was nothing!" Sting and me shouted at Gray in harmony before sending death glares towards each other. It's entirely his fault! If my secret is ever revealed I'll guarantee him that I'll be sticking my heel into his mouth for being stupid.

"I think we better go before we miss the deadline for the club choices." Juvia proposed. She got another glimpse at Gray before she pulled me away from my nemesis.

I gave Sting a final stare before I grabbed my bag then proceeded to walk pass him smugly. Levy and Juvia followed without talking about what had just happened. I think they're fed up with all the argument I have with him every time I saw him. Personally I also am fed up with all those annoying arguments.

I initially thought that that would be the last time I'm going to see him today, as we did not have any more classes together. However, I was severely wrong when I again met him at the library for the reading club.

"I thought monkeys couldn't read"

"If an alien like you could, why can't a monkey do so?"

Again, the death stare contest began until Levy came up to me to pull me away from him. How is it possible that someone like him is joining this reading club, this is just impossible! It's nearly as hard as it is for me to join it!

"I'm sorry, am I late?" With the entering of that voice, I suddenly understood why. Erza entered the room panting holding a joining slip for the reading club that she then gave to the club's president. I raised my eyebrows before I looked at Sting sitting behind me. He saw me staring at his anxious and insecure face and I respond to him with a snicker, my sight then continued to watch Jellal who is now . . . . ..

W-Why is Jellal staring at that plank of a girl?

I know that the plank likes Jellal but what I don't know is that Jellal is also reciprocating her feelings! This is disastrous!

"Hmmp." I heard a monkey behind my back laughed. I turned to face him then gave him a death stare to show my obvious unhappiness for his laugh.

"It's not that you're doing any better than me."

"Well, you're as bad."

"I'm better than you!"

"Now, what are you two again arguing about? How can you suddenly just turn around to fight each other? Do some kind of psychic powers?" Gray said confusedly. I turned by head back to the front, ignoring his questions.

"What were you arguing about?" Levy immediately asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." I answered quickly and once again pretended to listen to the club president even though I don't have a clue about what he's talking about.

The three monkeys and the three of us became the centre of attention in the club as most of the members are introverts and therefore does not talk much. It's quite clear that no one else in the club is as wild as the monkey or as glamorous as I am, even the president seemed to have less power than me and that's saying something.

"I'm hungry."

"Sting, you've just eaten."

"Well I can't help it, we can just sneak out to find something to eat?"

"You're the one who dragged up into this so just be quiet and listen to their opening speech."

"But I'm hungry."

"Ssssh." I turned to the vulgar group of monkeys. Gray looked at me apologetically before he said sorry unlike the person next to him who kept on making annoying faces at me.

"Can you lower down your voices? In case you don't know, this is a library and not a forest."

"It's not the planet where you rule either."

"Sting . . . . ." I gave him my sweetest voice whilst making a serious face, "I know your reason in joining this club, however, when joining a intelligent club as this, you must act as one who possess the brains even though I perfectly understand that you do not have one. Therefore, the best you could do is pretend, have you ever heard the phrase, 'when in Germany do as the Germans do'?"

"No."

"Ugh, what an idiot."

"You're the idiot, it's 'When in Rome do as the Roman do"

"Whatever, it's the same thing! I'm half Fiorean and half Caelium anyway, how do you expect me to know all of the idioms in Fiore."

"Well it's not your fault that you're from outer space."

"You idiot! Just go back to the your forest!

"I'm hoping to do so after I send you back to space!"

"Hey can you two lower down?" Levy whispered, I then realized that the whispered argument at the start had now changed to be one which involved shouting causing everyone in the club to now stare at us, included in that is Jellal, god! How embarrassing.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I quickly spoke before I gave Sting another death glare then resumed my pretentious listening stance.

After the introduction speech is done, the elder years allowed us to look around the library whilst being paired to an elder member of the club who will act as a guide. I rejected 5 troll-like looking guys who rushed towards me and offered themselves to be my guide then walked towards Jellal in order to stop his conversation with Erza!

"Er-Ermm Jellal?" I called him to gain his attention before giving him my shy smile.

"Hi Evergreen, is there anything I can help you with?"

. . . . . Why can't he call my name correctly TOT

"Well, I haven't got anyone to show me around the library yet."

"I thought everyone was fighting over you hahaha."

Then why weren't you fighting for me . . .

"But I don't know any of them."

"Hi Lucy." Erza greeted me; I faked a perplexed before turning to her.

"Er-Erza? Didn't see you there! Hi!"

That bitch, how dare she interrupts my conversation with Jellal.

"O-O-Oh, your name is Lucy? Sorry." Jellal spoke earnestly. I gave him a embarrassed smile intending to tell him that I forgive him for everything.

"Do you want me to show you around the library?" Erza asked with her obviously oblivious face filled with good intentions.

"Erm-Ermm . . .. O-Okay" you completely ruined my plan!

"Erza, are you free at the moment?" For the first time in my life I was glad to see Sting walking towards me. Erza looked at him before she gave him a smile.

"Hi Sting, I have to say I'm surprised to see you in this club." Erza greeted him, obviously not knowing that she's the reason why he's here.

"Didn't guess I would loved reading did you? Hahaha."

I was reminded of the scene when Juvia and Levy interrogated me on my decision of joining the reading club. It seemed just as bad as what I had experienced, Sting and books just don't match.

"Erza, since you're now occupied I'll just let Jellal show me around for a while." I quickly seized the occasion to pull Jellal out from Erza's reach. Erza tried halting me from doing so but Sting stopped her by asking her about the library. I never would have thought that I could co-operate effectively with the monkey.

Jellal started his boring explanation of the library to me whilst I randomly just nod. I would just run away from it if it weren't for him explaining it. Why should I nod pretentiously as if I understood what he was talking about, why should it be me that have to make a surprised face at all of these boring things T T.

"What kind of genres do you enjoy reading?"

. . . Oh dear, here it is, an unexpected question.

"W-w-well a lot of different genres."

"Really? Like what?"

"L-like Harry Potter and The lord of the Rings like that." I answered carefully using the names of the movies that I had already watched.

"Oh, so you enjoy fictional works, I would recommend you to read the Sherlock Holmes series, it's brilliant."

I think your face is brilliant and you smiles are brilliant _/

"S-sure." I swiftly replied, now what I need to do is go back home and find some Sherlock Holmes to read so that I'll have something to talk about with him.

The club president soon called us back before delivering his final speech of the day, after that we were free to do what we want. If it wasn't for my desire to talk to Jellal I would've just quickly strut out after Levy said "We have to go now, Mira asked us to have dinner with her and her friends."

"Sure! I'll follow you after I'm done with something here, just go first." Whilst Levy and Juvia left, I created the perfect smile on my face and walked to Jellal before I noticed Erza calling him.

"Jellal." Erza cried whilst walking to Jellal. He smiled at her embarrassed EMBARASSEDLY . . .. Why wasn't he smiling like that at me!

"Are you going home Erza?"

"Yep, after I bought some books at FT mall."

This is a clear example of FLIRTING! Who would've thought that someone like Erza would be capable of doing something such as this?

"Would you mind if I go there with you? A new installment to a series that I'm reading was just released yesterday." Oh dear, how Jellal managed to fall into that shallow trap is just incomprehensible. Is it because I'm too overtly skilled that made him oblivious to my advances?

"Don't you have any more lesson?"

"Nope. But can we get something to eat before we go? I'm starving."

"Me too, haven't had lunch yet."

"Same here"

I stared at the pair that is now resonating a pink aura of love around them. If this were a cartoon, twinkly lights and glitters would be around them while the sound of nightingales would be heard resonating throughout the scene. I could feel my jealousy boiling out when they made that love-struck face at each other. If they're this lovey dovey I would even suggest that they get married already TT^TT.

"Shall we go?" Jellal said before moving his hand to softly touch Erza's wrist causing her to jump before she looked at his hand.

"I'I'I'm sorry, I didn't intend to scare you."

"It's alright" Erza spoke embarrassedly before a small shy smile curved up upon her lips. She then took his hand and pulled him out of the library. Seeing all of that nearly made me vomit! It was such a boring romantic scene, flavorless and bland. How just the touching of hands could embarrass someone is simply beyond my understanding!

After Erza and Jellal exited the library with their resonating pink love aura I could feel the scarlet aura of jealousy and anger. Initially I thought it was mine but then I saw sting walking to me with a similar kind of expression on his face. He probably just saw that primary school romantic love scene as well. He stood there silently before he turned his irritated eyes on me. This was the first time that he and I didn't argue when we saw each other; we silently stared into the eyes of one another. I slowly walked towards him while he walked towards me after we felt some psychic linkage between us. We then both stopped before our eyes moved to the door of the library where the lovebirds had just left.

"An emo trying to act as a gentleman!"

"A plank trying to flirt!"

"Having a meal together? What a shallow trick."

"Buying books? She should just go home and continue scrubbing her plank."

A staring competition then started among us, again.

Just so you know, he clearly started it by bad mouthing my angel like that!

"Can you please look after your property securely and stop him from messing with what's mine?" He mumbled

"It's yours who started the flirting, what a bitch!"

"Look at your dress before you start calling people 'bitch!'"

"I'm clearly better looking than her in every respect. And don't even think about looking at me, I dress myself up for the eyes of humans, not monkeys."

"Evidently, the person who your went all your way to dress up for DID NOT CARE."

Ouch . . .. That really hurts.

"Huh, why so silent now?"

"God! It was your woman who initiated the first move! She was the one who asked him to go out with her. Therefore, it's not like you're making any progress either so just shut up!"

"Clearly, it your fault for not controlling your man causing a barricade to appear in my path."

"Well yours' also a gigantic piece of blockade."

"Could you please clear it out?"

"If I could I would've done that already. You think that I would just let him talk to her if I could just stop him? Why don't you just drag her out of my way?"

"If someone as nasty as you couldn't do it how could I gentleman like me be successful?"

"Gentleman? Are you sure?" I smirked at him. Before he could respond, Gray and Gajeel walked in to break us.

"What are you talking about? Seems like fun hahaha." Gray laughed until Sting gave him a death glare.

"If you're fighting, I wouldn't be wrong would I if I pull Sting with me."

"Please do, your friend is not of any importance to me that I have to stop him." I answered before I gave Sting another death glare.

"Sting, let's go."

"Fine." Sting made a threatening face at me before leaving the room with his two friends. Gray continued to send me his lovelorn gaze that I ignored.

After they all left I followed them out to find my friends, all the while I was thinking on plans to eradicate the plank of a girl from my future husband.

Lots of death glare isn't there?

* * *

Thanks

let me take this chance to say HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE, without all your support I would not have had the motivation to write!

Plz leave reviews and favorite the story~

I guess that's all for now

See ya

Mickey


	6. The Plan

Disclaimers: I'm not the owner of FT

Beta-less me

My thanks goes to:

**Kitsune-Dark-Knight, Rotzugon, rockifi, Blue-Phoenix311, MikuHeartfillia, violetchick4ever **

* * *

After witnessing the scene yesterday, I felt the need for me to scream out loudly, nothing is turning out the way it should be! Maybe I should tell Levy and Juvia my secret so they could give me some advice, but again, I better not, they'll be thinking that I'm mental for liking Jellal. Though I guess I'll have to do things my way, which is not the most peaceful of ways.

"Are you sure you're not joining the cheerleading team?" Mira asked while sending me her pleading eyes which are ineffective to me when I replied,

"I'm sure."

"Lucy, how can you be so mean? Without you who would be coordinating the moves!"

"Don't we usually hire a coach anyway?"

"But Lucy, you're our star!"

"And you're the new team captain." Mira made a sad face before turning to look at the other team members who are now making the same faces.

"Hey, you'll survive without me."

"Resigning from our club was bad enough, and now you're still refusing to join the team!" Evergreen said before she pinched my cheeks playfully. I smiled at her actions before my eyes caught sight of Jellal walking to the other side of the hall causing me to wonder where he is going.

"I'll still be frequently there to watch you girls practice and I could still give you some of my thoughts on it, though I'm done with cheerleading okay?"

"Lucy~!"

"I've got to go now, see you later!" I jumped from the table after picking up my bag and followed the route Jellal had taken. I soon stumbled upon his group of reading club friends. I walked up to him and said.

"Hi Jellal, I've been wondering if you could recommend me some more books."

"Umm, what kind of books do you want?" He asked me enthusiastically. I do believe that if he's doing this, it must mean that he's now a little bit interested in me. With that thought I giggled mentally to myself before I sat down next to him.

"I want to by a book that I could read for leisure, one that could relieve me off stress."

"Ummm. . .How about, the Devils wear Prada? I think it fits perfectly with your sense of style as well." One of his ugly faced friends voiced his opinion causing me to give him a death glare before I once again turned back to Jellal.

"Can you recommend me any?"

W-w-well there's quite a few . . .." Jellal answered embarrassedly after I moved my face after to his. See, other than that overgrown monkey, no one could resist my charm."

"Really? Like what?" I replied with my pretentious surprised face whilst moving closer to his face.

"W-w-w-w. Well like . . . like."

Nearly there! Nearly there!

"Lucy! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Before I reached Jellal's face I was assaulted by some bastard who suddenly just pulled my body up from the chair. I turned to see who the annoying parasite was and there I found the monkey."

"You! You rude monkey, have you no manners? Can't you see I was having a conversation?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"But I don't! And get that grin off your face, it's just freaky." I suddenly realized that I was spouting those words in front of Jellal, damn it!

"E-ermm- ermmm." Oh dear, what will he think of me now.

"Lets go talk somewhere else." Sting told me before he pulled me with him leaving Jellal to perplexedly look at me while I just smiled back. How dare he blocked me from my angel!

The wild monkey dragged me until we arrived at the car park before letting go of me ruthlessly, ughh what a wild beast!

"What business do you have with me?" I asked him with my clearly agitated voice.

"Nothing."

"What!"

"I just don't want to see you too happy touching him before I'm happy, it's revolting." I made an appalled face at his disgustingly annoying answer.

"I was trying to create a civilized connection with him you sick pervert."

"I'm sure you're trying to create a connection but it's no way civilized. Just look at you, all dressed up like a prostitute, sitting cross-legged leaning in to kiss him. Do you have no sense of self preservation, why don't you try learning it from Erza, in doing so, you might even find a boyfriend for once!"

"Act like Erza? How could I ever act as a plank."

"You!"

"And I'm sorry, loads of boys are interested in me, but I'm just not interested in them! Your insults can stay in your vile mouth!" I quickly walked away but Sting ran and stopped in front of me.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going, I haven't finished talking to you."

"Well didn't you pulled me out just to stop me from being too happy?"

"Yes, but there's more than that."

"Then stop talking to me in your monkey-like language and get on with it!"

"I'm considerate to you when you talk to me with your outer spacial language so you should do the same when I'm talking to you." I once again walked away from him only to be once again blocked by him. I glared at him irritatedly

"If you annoy me again I'm leaving."

"Fine, sorry"

"Well spit it out!"

"W-Well the story goes like this. Yesterday I went to the gym to exercise so that I could have a nice six pack that girls like to see."

"I don't want to see, neither do I want to hear anything about it so get straight to the point."

"Fine, fine. So whilst I my speaking on the phone, I realized I couldn't tie my shoelaces with the one hand I have left. That's when I realized that if I want to tie my shoelaces right I must use both hands right?" Sting spoke with much enthusiasm as I silently listened whilst staring at my high heels (clearly does not have any laces).

"No matter how I tried I couldn't tie my shoelaces tightly. That's when Gray walked by I pulled one side of it for me."

"You do know that what you could do is just put the phone on loudspeaker then use your 2 hands to tie your shoe right?"

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"No, other than the fact that you kept on rambling on about your shoe."

"Are there no schools in space?" I again turned around to walk away from him but again he ran around and blocked me from doing so. "Sorry, I can't help it. I won't do it again."

I sneered at him before saying "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Supposing that the left hand was me while you're the right hand, the story shoes that together we can succeed in our aims."

"In tying shoes?"

"I meant breaking Jellal and Erza apart!"

Oh Yes! Why haven't I thought of that!

"Shocked by my cleverness weren't you?"

"So monkeys do have brains, I thought all they did was climb around on bars."

"You!"

"Fine, Deal!" I answered him without much thought. Sting made a confused face before an evil smile emerged from his lips.

"I've always known that you're intelligent enough to agree."

"Obviously and obviously I'll be the one to make all the plans."

"What? No way! I don't want to leave my life in the hands of an alien."

"And you think I want to leave my life in the hands of a monkey?"

"Then we'll both make plans."

"How is that co-operation?"

"We'll discuss those plans."

"Oh."

"I'll present to you viewpoints on how a man thinks while you'll tell how a woman thinks. After we're done with this mission you could go back to space."

"And you could go back to the forest."

If I'm an alien then he must be a monkey

"Fine!"

"Then it's a deal."

"Deal!"

We smiled evilly and laughed silently to each other. He gave me his hand as I took it whilst thinking to myself that this shouldn't be as hard as I initially thought.

* * *

Reviews and Favs

See ya

Mickey


	7. First Operation

Disclaimers:I do not own FT

Again, Beta-less me

My thanks goes to

**BeanerGoesRawr, AllieCat645, Kaila, ariandaz, Kitsune-Dark-Knight, rockifi, leoslady4ever, 1fairytaillover**

* * *

When Sting and I walked back to the table, Erza was there in my seat, chatting heartily with Jellal.

"It's all your fault!" I turned to shout at sting that looked as agitated as I am.

"Stop shouting and think of a way to pull them apart already." He mumbled frustratingly.

"Then what do you want to do? Surely if we just walk in there to stop them they'll know what we're trying to do."

"Yeah, then what should we do?" Sting grimaced as he thought. I'm also thinking of new ways to tare them apart as my initial plan is clearly now too extreme. Therefore, I'll just let the monkey make the plan for now.

"I know."

"You do?"

"But you'll be the one taking actions while I'll be setting the scenes okay?"

"Setting the scenes? It does sound like something that requires brainwork, can you really do that?"

". . . . . ."

"Fine I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"You'll walk to that table then you'll pretend to trip on your heels. Jellal will then come and help you. At that moment, I'll walk to Erza and tell her that I have urgent matters that I need to talk to her about."

"Will it really work? I don't think you should assume that everyone will have the same monkey-like mentality as you."

". . . . ."

"Sorry, so what do we do next."

"If Erza tried to help you can tell her that it's okay and that you only need Jellal to take you to the infirmary."

"Will she be fine with that?"

"She must be because I'll be the one stopping her." His face clearly revealed confidence in his so called plan, which also inspired some confidence in me.

"Fine, however, if this doesn't go as planned you'll have to take responsibility."

"I know, I know."

"Then lets get started."

"Okay, I'll be hiding here first." He spoke before he pushed my back, I slapped off his hand from my back causing him to give me a resigned face whilst telling me to get on with it. I walked to the table and realized that Jellal eyes were fixated only on Erza causing my nerves to cackle. When I was at a suitable distance from the table I . . . . . .

"Ouch!" I screamed loudly and pretentiously fell. Oops, did I just cry before I fell? Never mind, the result is still the same as everyone is now looking at me. Jellal was also looking at me with a shocked expression on his face; he was stunned with what had happened. When will he stop stunning and helped me up.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Instead Erza ran to me first. Just what is with her! Why don't she just do back home and scrub her plank!

"Umm-Ummm I think I hurt my ankle." I pretended to be in pain whilst I looked at Jellal and tried to send him psychic messages to help me. He made an anxious face before he walked and kneel next to me.

"Are you hurt elsewhere?"

"Do you want us to help? I've finished my first aid course." The ugly looking members of the reading club rushed towards me and soon I was surrounded by many horrendous looking boys. I DON'T WANT THEM! GET AWAY FROM ME T T!

"It's fine, it's fine I'd rather have a doctor. Jellal, could you take me to the infirmary please?" I tugged at Jellal's sleeves while I looked at him pleadingly. He made a perplexed face at me before he answered.

"Ermm, my arms are still straining from the fall I had yesterday so I don't think I'll be able to lift you . . .."

Can't lift me? Jellal, how could you be so rude! I'm not that heavy, you're so mean.

"I'll lift you there."

"I'm better, I'm stronger."

"I'm strongest."

Can these ugly people just shut up! I don't want you guys!

"I'll take her there!" Sting yelled before he walked towards me.

"Oh Sting." Erza looked at him confusedly. I'm also confused about what's happening as well.

But I'm certain about one thing. The monkey's plan is not going as planned.

"I'll lift her there." He stated as he stared at the group of boys causing them to quickly disperse.

"Y-Y-You?" I asked perplexedly

"Yes, it's me"

"Is it really you? TOT?"

"It is." He gave me an irritated look before he lifted me bridal-style from the floor. I quickly grabbed his neck for the fear of falling. How could our plan turn out this way! The one who should be holding me now should be Jellal not him!

"Sting, please take her to the infirmary please." Erza pleaded before she smiled at him, Sting silently smiled then walked off with me in his arms. Along the way people were looking at us amazedly. Obviously they would, we've been going at each other throats for so long.

"Why is it you anyway!"

"I was just trying to fix the situation, If I did nothing you would be in the arms of those nerds already."

"It's not any worst than being in yours."

"I'm hotter, cooler, richer and a lot more clever than all of them to not be interested the black bra you're wearing."

". . . . . ."

"Shit."

"You were looking at my bra?" I screamed at the top of my voice and that same moment we also arrived at the infirmary. The nurses and doctors all rushed out shocked by my scream.

"What's happening?" One of the nurses asked

"I think she's possessed." Sting replied

"I'm not possessed! Let go of me you perverted monkey!" He screeched loudly. Sting huffed at my actions then he released my body from his grasp causing me to fell on the floor!

"Ouch! That hurts, you stupid monkey."

"You told me to let go."

"You perverted ape!"

"This not a playground, if you're both fine then you both can leave." The doctor stated coldly silencing both of us.

"Can I have two pain-killers please? Thank you." I asked politely, the doctor made a resigned face before he gave me the pills. I took them before I walked from from the infirmary. Luckily there was no one in the hall where the infirmary is located, as I wasn't in my pain-legged walking mode.

"I'm sick of all this co-operating business! It's over! Being with you just bring me more and more troubles." I complained while we walking towards the car park as I now want to just leave.

"Do you think I enjoy lifting you?"

"You looked at my bra!"

"Hey! Look at your clothing before you complain. If you were wearing a sweater that conceals every part of your body it would have been different. However, with the V neck one-piece that you're wearing, you're in no position to call me a pervert!" He then continued

"And the for co-operation thing, it's over before you even suggested it to be! Your acting sucks don't think I didn't see that, you screamed before you fell!"

"Well you suck as well so just go back to your forest already!"

"And you could go back into space!"

"Hmmp!" He and me gasped before we walked off in our separate paths. I went left while he went right. Hopefully we'll never meet again.

* * *

Reviews and Fav as well as Follows are what i love :)

Love all u people who reads this

The Sticy moment will soon be in the story, I want to story to be quite gradual not like my other one ~ BUT GUARANTEED STICY MOMENTS IN THE FUTURE!

PS: I'll be away for a while with exams so plz bear with me

See ya

Mickey


	8. Reconciliation?

Disclaimers: I do not own FT

Well EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! (FOR NOW)

Sorry for literally disappearing for a long while, I do hope that you are all missing me :)

Again, thanks goes to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed

To:

LunaLovesPasta:Sting however, did! Whether it turns out for the better of worst that remains to be seen.

rockifi: Thank you for your wished on my exams, some went quite well I suppose. Others went down the drain (hopefully I am exaggerating)

cathluvspandas: Thanks for you wishes on the exams

AllieCat645: I know right! Unfortunately you'll have to continue waiting for the Sticy moments for a little longer :(

Rotzugon: It's great to see that people are enjoying the funny moments

Alpha White Wolf: I love love-hate relationships LOL

ANIme. . : Thanks for liking it. I knowwww, I need to get a beta but most don't specifically do Sticy and most do NaLu so I'm quite afraid to ask. My Beta for my Gratsu fic prefers Y relationship so I don't really wanna force it on him.

* * *

Fail! Fail! Fail!

I pretentiously limped walked into the university annoyed with myself for partaking in such foolish actions. I got nothing in return for all the effort I put in and now I even have to limp walk my way in college. I should have known that cooperation with that vile monkey is not a great idea.

"Lucy! What happened to you?" Levy asked shockingly when she me distorted walking towards her.

"It's a long story." I quickly waved away the question before sitting down next to Juvia.

"Was it because of your leg that you skipped class yesterday?"

"Kind of."

"Why didn't you said so yesterday, I though you skipped because you were bored or something."

"It's a very, very, very, very, long story." I emphasized once more before stealing a sip from Juvia's drink."

"I have a feeling that you're hiding something from us."

How Juvia has such good gut instincts are simply beyond my understanding.

"I'm having the same thought." Levy agreed, I simply laughed of the accusations before replying

"I would never hind anything from you girls!"

"Lucy, I know all about it." Juvia suddenly spoke causing my heart to plummet.

"W-w-what do you know?"

"See! You're clearly hiding something from us."

"Juvia, stop interrogating me, I already told you that I have nothing to hide from you."

"You are CLEARLY hiding something from me and I know I know what it is." Juvia and Levy giggled in unison. Oh dear! If they really knew that I like Jellal they're so going to tease me forever.

"I know that Sting carried you to the infirmary yesterday."

"W-what?"

"It's true isn't it, there's no need to lie to us Lucy. Everyone in college already knew about it! How can you keep us in the dark about you resolving your differences with Sting?"

"O-O-Oh you're talking about that."

"What could be possibly be talking about otherwise?" Levy asked perplexedly, I quickly wave my hand in defense before the interrogation continued.

"Nothing, nothing! I'm also talking about THAT. You girls sure have good ears to get this information this quickly."

"Anyway, when did you two reconciled?"

"Reconcile? Juvia that's just rude! I would never reconcile with a person like him! What happened yesterday was merely an accident. He was just slightly there to help me, that's all."

"Lucy, he carried you! That clearly shows affection. Plus, it's sweet and cute."

"It's not sweet, nor cute." I mumbled with a vengeance replayed the scene when the monkey threw me on the floor yesterday.

"Just wait till I know more about this." Levy murmured before she turned to Juvia and begin their tirade of gossips. I laughed at her action then (pretentiously) put my injured leg on the chair next to me. Looking at the disgraceful bandaged feet made me realized how bad I am at bandaging. The reason I had to do it myself was from the fear that the maids might inform my parents causing this to turn into something unnecessarily troublesome as such me going into hospital for a while.

"Good morning." The voice of a boy resounded behind me, I turned annoyingly to see the origin of it and as I saw the origin, my face gleamed in delight.

"H-h-hi Jellal."

"Erm. . . . How's your leg?" He asked whilst staring at my bandaged feet, I smiled gracefully before I gave the spoiled heiress face.

"I'm fine, it's nothing much, just some swelling as well as some throbbing pain here and there. I had to take loads of Tylenols."

"Have you applied cream?"

"I did." I answered before feeling embarrassed after seeing that his gaze is now resting on my appallingly bandaged feet. "Hey! Stop staring at my ugly personal bandaged work."

"I have to agree with that, it's rather ugly." He laughed adorably causing my heart to be filled with glee. "I'm rather good at bandaging." He continued.

"Y-Yes?" I stunningly mouthed when Jellal suddenly knelt down in front of me. Juvia and Levy both looked at me with a confused expression yet they still regained their manners not to intrude. I tried to pull my feet back slowly but Jellal gently grabbed it with his warm hands.

"I'll bandaged it again for you, think of it as a apology for not carrying you to the infirmary yesterday alright?" Jellal cutely smiled before he began to unwrap my ugly work and started to re-bandage my feet. His warm hands touching my feet send shrill down my spine (in a good way of course) with embarrassment, the stares of people walking pass further adds on to it. When he finally finished, my feet has been beautifully re-bandaged, he then looked up and smiles at me.

"I'm good at this aren't I?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"Jellal, we should be going now." His uncouth friend called him, I really did want to shout at his friend for not noticing the atmosphere but I was so enclosed with bliss that I could not even manage a glare.

I would have arrived at Nirvana if he could only . . . . .

"See you soon Shirley."

. . . Call my name correctly TT^TT

"S-sure T^T."

Jellal smiled sweetly at me before he walked away with his group of friends leaving me to laugh in disappointment mixed with delight. Why can't he just remember my name like the other boys, well whatever . . .. I let of a signed for my hand moved to caress the bandage that is still warm from his touch on my feet. As a matter of fact, it seems that without having this whole sore feet business I would not have felt Jellal's affection. Does this mean that the plan had actually worked?

"Lucy." Juvia silently called my name, pulling me back from my illusionary world. I turned to my two confused looking friends and gave them my best innocent smile.

"W-What?"

"Aren't you a bit too overtly happy? What just happened is beyond my understanding and now you seem to be happy with that scar-faced boy."

"H-happy? What are you talking about?"

"Just so you know Lucy, you're still smiling."

"What, no! It's nothing, it was just thinking of something funny. You two must excuse me I have a serious business to attend to." A grinned before a stood up and ran without remembering to limp my (pretentiously) sore feet for a moment. Juvia and Levy looked as if they wanted to stop me so I rapidly escaped.

I gaze at my watch to realize that it's now half past. The rugby team practice should be over by now, this means that finding that alpha male monkey should not be too much of a problem. I stride swiftly to the rugby field where loads of firmly built boys lie; they all questioned me about my leg, which I roughly answered to them that I fell.

Just how hot could the sun be! Is this really worth it for me to find Sting? Finally I found a tall, blond, shirtless boy, six-packed boy at the edge of the field with Gajeel and Gray. He was laughing with his friends when he saw me. The two of us then slowly stride towards one another without any words.

We stared at one another in the middle of the overheated rugby pitch. Looking at him I do have to admit that his red-tired looking face does look a bit hot (just a bit).

"You! /You!"

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Fine. It worked." He admitted.

"It did." I admitted it as well. Sting made a puzzled expression whilst I was wondering how the plan had worked on Erza as well.

"What? It worked for you as well?" He asked bewilderedly, I smiled at him before I showed him my (pretentiously) harmed feet.

"Jellal bandaged it for me."

. . . . Even if he called me Shirley.

"That's so, not bad at all."

"What about you?"

"Erza messaged me afterward telling me how impressed she with me in helping you even if you're one mean devil filled with nasty tricks."

"That plank dissed me?"

"Nope, I dissed you. Erza just said that she was impressed with me in helping you knowing that we don't get on with one another."

"You vile monkey!"

"Stop! Stop!" He pointed his finger at me to stop any more curses coming out of my mouth and he quickly continued before I could say anymore. "As the plan had actually worked, this means that we must cooperate, meaning that you must stop shouting curses at me."

"You started it by calling me a devil!"

"Well, you can interpret that in different ways. I mean, some devils are cute I suppose."

"Whatever." I brushed his annoying answer away accepting fate that I have to continue tolerating this monkey for I while if my aims are to be achieved. Sting grinned at me as if he knew what I had decided.

"Well? Are we back to cooperating again?"

"Seeing that you're desperately begging for me help-"

"Who's begging for your help, are you not understanding things?"

"Fine, even if you're not begging we're going back to cooperating again, you hear me?"

"Yep." Sting made the most irritating smirk before grabbing his wet clothes to put on his shoulder then start humming happily. Gray and Gajeel greeted me friendly (though I did not know when I started becoming a friend of theirs). The blond boy was still grinning irritatingly whilst humming as he walks off the pitch.

Just you wait, when I'm done with using you I'll smash your head with my heels.

* * *

PLZ REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOW

LOVE YOU ALL

Till we meet again~

Bye for now!

Mickey


	9. I'm not Lucy Heartfilia for Nothing!

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail :(

Not Beta-ed

My thanks goes to:

Joley, germanfangirl, 3ls, amyskywalker, Emma D. Silver, AngelXDemon777, InkMutt, , FatalError69, AllieCat645, Alpha White Wolf, Tapia97, MikuHeartfillia.

* * *

I argued with the vile monkey for a while before we agreed to each go back and have a think of another plan to act. Likewise we also agreed that the plan should begin as soon as possible as flat-chest Erza seems to have developed affection for MY Jellal (the scary thing is that Jellal seems to have developed an affection for her as well). Though if Erza and Jellal decided to be an item, I'll pursue him anyway as again, who said you can't pursue someone who's already committed. Ha!

I know, I'm so scandalously sinful.

"Hey Lucy!" Loke, the college basketball star walked up to me while I was sitting down, staring at the Rugby pitch. I turned to him, giving him a small smile before asking.

"Not practicing?"

"I'm going soon. Anyway, why are you sitting here staring at the rugby pitch instead of going home?"

"I'm going home soon."

"There's a party this Saturday at my house, you coming?" He asked, sending me hopeful glances. I smiled before giving him my regretful look.

"I do want to go, I just don't to make Karen angry."

Karen – as a matter of fact, is Loke's madly overprotective girlfriend.

"She won't be. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Karen's easily jealous, if I go to your party I'll be troubling her."

"Trust me, I'll deal with Karen. Just come to the party, please, it wouldn't be a party without you." I looked into Loke's eye saw him grinning widely. Everyone knows that Loke's a big playboy. Before he started flirting with me he was flirting with Levy who nearly fell for him, but them came Gajeel who helped her with her assignment causing her to fell for him. Karen and I once got into a fight because Loke was helping he carry things – clearly a gentlemanly act, not flirting. Loke had never really gotten my attention until Karen started her drama, which makes my blood boils.

"If you say so then I'll see you this Saturday."

"Yes! Thanks Lucy, I sincerely hope to see you then." He grinned happily before he ran to his practice. I once again turned to the rugby pitch that is now deserted of humans, except for the janitor who is cleaning it.

"Aren't you going back home yet?" The voice behind my back made me grinned widely before I turned around to see Jellal.

"Hi Jellal!"

"It's quite late already, shouldn't you be going home instead of sitting here alone?"

"I'm just bored so I decided to just sit here and do nothing for a while."

"Oh? I thought you were waiting for Loke to finish his basketball practice."

"No! Why would I be waiting for Loke, he's with Karen, we're in relationship!" I uncharacteristically tried to justify myself. Jellal forced a distressed looking smile before saying.

"I didn't say you were."

"Erm, oh. He just came and invited me to his party this sat. Are you going?" I quickly changed the topic of the conversation after I showed him a dumb side of me.

"This Saturday? Oh! I'm going, Erza already asked me."

"Oh... I see."

That plank of a woman!

"Erza knows Loke so she got invited. She doesn't want to be they're alone so she invited me as well. I was worried that I might not have anyone to talk to but as you're going I think that problem's cleared.

"Yeah. T^T," So Erza's his date while I'm just a friend for him to talk to. Why does our position differ so?

"Anyway, why are you going back this late?" I asked him, before he could reply that plank of a woman walked to us with her long pleated skirt.

"Lucy."

"Hi Erza."

"You're done?" Jellal turned to ask Erza. Oh god, damn it, he was waiting for her! T_T

"Yep, sorry to have made you wait this long."

"It wasn't long at all, besides I was willing to wait."

… I think I just had enough of this disgustingly sweetness, thank you

"Lucy, I'll see you later alright?" Jellal spoke as he gave me a big smile whilst he called my name CORRECTLY. Is it before he remembered my name or is it because Erza had called me first so he decided to follow? TOT

"I'll see you later Lucy." Erza said before the pair walked away from me, leaving me to sheepishly smile alone. The smile on my face soon distorted to a sneer as I watched Jellal and Erza's back whilst my heart was filled with anger.

… I refuse to give up so easily. I'll show them that they don't call me Lucy Heartfilia for nothing!

* * *

Thank you for reading

PS: I know that there's no Sticy moments this chapter + this chap is quite short but I'll tell you that it's COMING SOON!

Reviews, Favs and Follows and I'll promise that the next update will be quite long (lets say over 3000?) with Sticy!

Love you all!

Mickey


	10. Blame it on Alcohol

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail.

As I promised, a long chappie :) HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER.

**My thanks goes to: LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U, awesome-sadist, Alierana, JessiRabbit, loveanimeforlife13, Ms. Swings-From-One-to-Another, amyskywalker, rockifi, 1fairytaillover, Rotzugon**

To 1fairytaillover: Could you message me your idea? To be honest I already planned a seriouly distorted way to add Natsu that will make your face goes OoO! But that's till really later, but I would love to hear your suggestions. Thanks :)

* * *

Lucy: Where the hell are you?

Lucy: Hey you jerk! Where are you?

Lucy: Do I have to try using monkey languages?

_Knock knock_

I stop my texting and look to the left car's window, which had just been knocked on. There stood a tall blond hair boy who seemed closely related to a monkey. I opened my window and gave him a look of annoyance.

"Why don't you just come tomorrow instead?"

"I don't understand why girls like to use text messages, it's just annoying."

"Easy, they don't want to talk so they resort to messaging."

"Stop arguing already, are we going to this party or not?"

"We are!" I asserted before I continued my moaning on how he's the one who's late. Don't even ask me why I'm here at this party with Sting because I obviously would not come here with him without a plan in my mind.

I quickly opened the door, crashing it on Sting who was previously there earning myself many disgruntled facial expressions. I obviously ignored all of them and treated what had occurred as a punishment on him for making me wait, a girl should never be asked to wait, especially when one is as beautiful as I am.

"You know when you crash a door onto someone you should apologize."

"You're late and you didn't apologize."

"Well, that makes us equal."

.. . .. Ermmm, whatever

I ignored the stupid commotion and leaned down inside my car to get my lipstick. When I turned to look at the problematic man, his eyebrows were scrunched up whilst he looked at me belittlingly.

"What?"

"The way you dress suggests to me that you're here to seduce and hook up with loads of guys."

"Hey! Shut it!"

"Well it's the truth, I guaranteed that if Jellal did not fell for you today then he's blind or he's gay."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Maybe." He uncaringly shrugged then proceeded to walk before me pass Loke's house front garden. I looked down at my short-black sack dress with some uncertainty, I was sure that I look beautiful in it but why is that monkey saying weird things about it. Well, he's a monkey anyway so I shouldn't trust his taste anyway.

I walked into the party with Sting beside me. The loud noise emanated everywhere within the house. When I was in there I was met with many usual faces from college, likewise I was also met with faces that I had never seen before in my life. Everyone appeared to be enjoying the party to the fullest; some dancing with the rhythmic beats while other drank the selections of cocktails and alcohols available everywhere around the house. Sting went straight to greet his friend, leaving me to helplessly look for Jellal and Ms. plank on my own.

"Hi Lucy." Loke touched my shoulders gently to greet me. I turned to him smiling. I must admit that today Loke looks dazzling hot. I supposed it's from he newly amended hairstyle. If it's not for the fact that I'm in love with Jellal, I might already be dating him.

"Hi handsome. The party's great, is your dad (the spirit king) fine with all this?"

"Dad's in Bosco, he won't be back until next month so it's all good."

"If he'll be there for another month this won't be the only party you're having is it?"

"Well, I don't think I'll hold another one as big as this. Though it's another story from the small intimate one we can have, if you're interested of course."

"I am." I grinned back. Loke continued speaking but was interrupted when my left arm were suddenly pulled from behind my back. I turned around to see that the being that pulled my left arm was none another than the vile monkey who is now looking rather annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Loke, as you can see, if you're supposedly not blind." I shouted back before throwing his hands off of my arm.

"Hey! I'll be taking her for a while. And Loke, Karen is looking for you." Sting blandly stated before he dragged me away from the party's host. I gave him my most confused face, confused with his recent behavior to drag me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you!"

"You're here to seduce Jellal, not Loke!"

"What? I wasn't seducing him or flirting or anything. I was just talking to him."

"You think I'm dumb?"

YES! You are a monkey.

"Hmmp!" I merely shrugged uncaringly.

"If you go around flirting like this every time I lose sight of you, how is this plan going to work?"

"It was you who started running around to see your friends once we entered the party, leaving me to helplessly look for Jellal and Erza alone!"

"I was just saying hello to my friends."

"I was doing the same!"

"I don't mind if you like to flirt around with everyone but can you assess the situation better. Try to remind yourself of why you're here would you? I don't want this plan to be ruin because of your flirty habits."

OMG! THE MONKEY JUST DISSED ME

"Flirt here! Seduce there! Have you developed some inferior complexity due to me not bothering to flirt with you?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent. You DID try to seduce me!"

"W-W-when did I ever try to seduce you?"

"When you lean to take your lipstick in your car."

I stared at him flabbergasted

"What, are you baffled by the thought of me not falling for you?"

"You peeked at my bottom! You vile monkey!" I screamed before I threw an apple from a neatly arranged basket at him. He dodged it quickly and shouted.

"What do you mean peaking? Leaning down as you did clearly shows that you're deliberately trying to seduce me!"

"Why would I ever want to seduce you? You pervert!"

"Didn't you deliberately do it?"

"I would never try to seduce a monkey! NEVER!"

How dare he took at peek at my buttocks then continued to say I was trying to seduce him! Just what was he thinking.

"Stop throwing apples already you mad woman!" he protested and quickly dodged another apple I threw at him. However, I was fast enough to take another apple to throw at him, hitting him straight in the chest.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Sting bellowed before he ran straight to me then proceeded to grab my arm that was in the process of throwing another apple.

"Let go of me."

"Stupid annoying woman. Dressing up this showy and still complains."

"My clothing is not showy!"

"Can't you see the tightness of your dress? I see no other definition other than showy for the way you dress-"

"Erza, Jellal so both of you were hiding in here." Words flew from the entrance of the kitchen to where we stood shutting him and I up in the process. We both turned towards to see Jellal and Erza walking pass it together.

"Ceasefire!" I declared grunting as I walked out of the kitchen. He closely followed me as if we had a telepathic bond. We both became immobile as we saw Jellal and Erza having a 'more than friendly' conversation, emanating pink auras in the process.

"What do we do?"

"Something!"

"Well what!" I viewed the room where we are standing, on the left a group of people were laughing on a joke they shared, on the right a couple was cuddling together as if there is nothing but them on this world. I gaze lingered at the drink bar where I saw a large jar of punch standing next to many bottles of fizzy drinks. Next to it stood a drunken man who is trying to fit his head into a lamp close to him, just looking gave me shivers of him be electrocuted. Drunken people just can't do any thinking can they?

They can't! Drunken people do not think! Most importantly, the action of a drunken person is never wrong!

"I got it!" I stated whilst surveying the room to find an empty bottle of whisky sitting on a stand. I grabbed it, but as I walked towards my target my arms was pulled by Sting.

"Hey, at least tell me the plan."

"I thought you already got it."

"I'm not as evil as you."

"Don't you understand it yet?" I showed him the empty bottle of whisky in my hand.

"What, you're going to hit with it and rape him when he faints?"

"Only a monkey would think that way." I viewed him with both pity and compassion for the small-brained animal. "I will pretend to be drunk"

"…"

"What is the meaning of the look on your face?"

"You'll pretend to be drunk then you'll seduce that weirdo?"

"Yes, I will pretend to be drunk, No, he is not a weirdo!"

"Wow!" He mumbled will a star struck expression. "You're worst than they say."

"I'm not that bad, this is even my first time doing it."

"You're lying."

"Fine! I did it two or three times already, but whatever." I accepted the truth before my sight rest on Jellal. He is having a conversation my Erza and her friend but his lips clearly showed a strained smile, maybe he is bored with the conversation. Therefore, it is a great chance for me to go to his rescue.

"The problem is that Loke is also standing there as well. I don't think I could fool him that I'm drunk cause we usually party and he knows that I don't get drunk easily."

"Tell him that you drank loads already,"

"Within ten minutes of entering the party? You do know that not everyone is a monkey like you right?"

"Do you have a problem with monkeys or something?"

"Not really, I just have a problem with you." I replied blandly, not caring that I am bickering softly with him. Sting did not retort back but merely stood still and ponder.

"You won't get drunk right?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"You'll be crawling on the floor begging me for mercy if we ever have a drink."

"Well it does seem unbelievable." I gave him a shrug as my answer. I obviously enjoy partying, to me drinking is as simple as breathing, I could drink a whole bottle of tequila and only get a little bit dizzy causing me to wear my heels on the wrong sides, however other people would have been trying to wear their heels as a hat by the time they drank the same alcoholic content. However, my secret is that I will be immediately drunk if I take alcohol with sugary food. I vaguely remembered that after I drank a can of cola mixed with gin tonic I was climbing the roof, whilst trying to wear my heels as my hat.

Nevertheless, I swear not to get drunk tonight as it might caused me to do unexpected things and I do not want those unexpected things to happen in front of Jellal.

"Okay How about this." Sting sexy raspy voice pulled me back to reality. "I'll wiggle my way into the conversation then start handing out drinks. If you're as good as you say, by the 5th glass you would still be fine when the rest would likely be drunk. So the plan to pretend to be drunk would be perfect as that's the normal amount of alcohol people take before they get drunk."

"Really?"

"I don't think that Loke would stand there forever. He's the party host so someone will probably drag him away soon."

"What if no one drags him away, can I just continued with the plan?"

"Leave it to me. I'll deal with him if he doesn't leave"

"Leave it to you? Can you really deal with anything? Do you remember what happened last time you said 'leave it to me?'"

"I could deal with loads of things but one of the things I could never dealt with is you."

"…." I ignored his half-complimentary half-mockery words and rest my eyes on Erza who is now talking with Loke. Jellal probably feels uncomfortable, as Loke is the 'sporty type' unlike him that is seemingly a 'geeky type.'

"Hopefully your actions will be as good as your words." I proceeded on walking to the table where Loke, Erza, Jellal and many others were having a conversation. Loke turned to me and grinned, I, however gave the attention of my sweet gaze to Jellal instead.

"Hi, your shirt looks nice." I greeted Jellal as my hand moved to touch the collar of his shirt. Jellal awkwardly laughed before Erza spoke.

"Your dress is so pretty Lucy. I would never dare wear something like that."

Was that sarcasm? Probably not.

"My Lucy is always pretty! Anyway, what was Sting . . . . ." I cut Loke off before he could ask.

"It was nothing! We were just talking about petty little things."

"Sting is here? I didn't see him at all."

"He'll be here soon, I think." I answered before turning back to Jellal. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon I guess, I'm starting to feel sleepy."

"Sleepy? My friend, this is just 10PM, how are you even getting sleepy." Loke then made a seemingly pitying laugh. Erza smiled uneasily, I think she wants to protect Jellal but I quickly seized the opportunity and declared.

"Loke, have you never slept before 10PM? I do like you go to bed before 10 you know, that way you'll have loads of time to do many other things." I ended my speech with a sweet smile. The speech was intended to embarrassed Loke, however he seemed to have a different idea of what my speech meant as it caused his grin to widened. ('Many things' obviously does not mean those kinds of kinky things)

"What are you guys on about?" Sting neatly joined in with the conversation. In his hand, there lies two glasses of punch. Don't tell me that that's for me, OMG! I can't drink alcoholic punch, it I drink that I'll be drunk immediately!

"Hi Sting!" Erza smiled pleasantly, does this mean that she's interested in the monkey? It she is then that's brilliant, as I now don't have to pull her away from Jellal.

"Hi Erza, what were you guys talking about? Oh Lucy, here's the punch that you asked me to get it for you." Sting made an innocent face before passing me the glass of punch.

"Ha-ha, really? I'm sure that I did not request this punch."

"Here's your punch."

"No! I'm sure I asked for . . . ."

"Take it." Sting gave me his ultimatum before forcing the punch into my hands.

"Well then, cheers!" Loke performed his duty as the host of the party and lift up his glass for a toast. Jellal and Erza both followed as well as Sting. Leaving me shocked."

"Lucy? Are you joining?" Jellal asked, I could not say no to Jellal so I raise my glass to join the toast.

"One shot all right?"

"O-O-one shot?" I shakily asked

"Yep"

"Umm." I stuttered

"Do you drink Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly sending me confused glances, yet both her glances and question annoys me greatly.

"Yes, frequently." I answered before I drank the full glass of punch in my hand. Wooh! This is getting hot. The punch appears to have a low alcoholic content as it wasn't very bitter, therefore I could likely cope with this. Soon everyone finished their punch.

"Wait, we need more of that." Loke proposed as we walked to the large jar of punch to bring Erza and me another glass. Sting and Jellal reached for a bottle of whisky on the bookshelf (which I have no idea how it got there) and started drinking. I mentally plead to trade the whisky for the punch, as I'm sure that the whisky will not make me drunk.

Another round of drink soon followed before my laugh became recognizably a pitch higher. I feel myself getting warmer and warmer as Sting passed me the third glass of punch. The first glass was nothing, the second glass caused some confusion, however by the third glass I was leaning on Loke.

"What happened to you Lucy? Already drunk? Ha-ha." Loke chuckled as he patted by back softly. I smiled somberly before replying.

"A little bit, I think."

"Oh! She did drank a few glass already before she joined you." Sting helpfully added.

"Are you alright?" Jellal asked caringly (I think).

"I'm fine I'm fine."

"Are you really alright Lucy? You look really dizzy." Erza repeatedly added.

"Yes. I'm fine, really." I asserted. I saw Sting hiding his smile with another glass of whisky. He's likely amazed by my actions wondering how I am pretending to be drunk this well. Well, too bad for him as I think I'm really getting drunk for real.

"Then another glass?" Loke grinned before giving me another glass of punch. I perplexedly took it before drinking the whole glass without any protest as everyone was doing so. Oh god, this glass just made me super warm, it felt as if the alcohol had now seeped through every part of my body, it felt so dizzy that I had to rest my body on Loke's. I looked to Sting and was confused as Sting was scrunching up his eyebrows, yet I was too dizzy to understand the meaning behind any of it. The only thing I could think of now is to stop drinking anymore of this punch.

"Are you alright?" Erza inquired as her hand moved to pat my back.

"You don't usually get drunk this easily." Loke stated as his hand moved to stroke my hair off my forehead. I smiled sweetly at him before I playfully said.

"I wasn't drugged was I?"

"Who would dare drug you?" Loke replied willingly before his hand softly touched my nose as if he was sending me a message. I giggled as a reply as I try to move. But suddenly, a pair of hand grabbed my shoulders and pushed my away from Loke. Luckily Sting had gracefully grabbed me otherwise I would be on the floor.

"Shameless bitch!" I stare at the source of the sound; it was from none other than Karen, Loke's mad girlfriend who is now glaring at me hatefully.

"Karen!" Loke rushed in to stop Karen from coming any closer to me.

"Let go of me Loke! Are you so smitten by her that you must protect her?"

"I was not smitten by her and there's nothing between us. Lucy was just dizzy so she was leaning on me." Loke tried to explain. I really want to make some retort but I was so dizzy that I don't know how I should start.

"Do you have anything to say? Have you no shame? Aren't you embarrassed to be leaning on someone who already has an owner? Loke's my boyfriend!" Karen loud scream overshadowed the music that was playing. I gave her a resigned and annoyed signed before I push away Sting who I was leaning on. I walked in front of Karen before saying.

"I was just doing what Loke wants."

"'Scream sound effect' bitch!" Karen screech whilst she pushed her way towards me ruthlessly but Loke once again stopped her. Someone behind me however dragged me back and hugged me. I turned to see Sting making an anxious face shaking his head whilst telling me to stop. I ignored his words as my attention went back to Karen.

"Aww! Poor Karen, I'm just too hot that you're worried that Loke's might just throw you away and have me instead."

"Enough already." Sting grabbed my arms again but I push it away before I stared at a shocked looking Karen.

"Why don't you go back to Loke and tell him to stop dreaming of me before you start bitching about me. I'm sure I did not do anything other than giving a little bit of hope. Yet, that little bit of hope might be more that what you could ever give to him causing him to think of me instead of you. I do pity you Karen, really. Don't you think so Loke?"

I leered at Loke before I was dragged by Sting out of the scene. I tried to break free from Sting through shouting at him as well as hitting him. However, the alcohol took the strength from my body through the overwhelming dizziness. Jellal looked at me, shocked by what he saw which nearly made me vomit from the stress of his stare. Will he see me differently from now on? But wasn't I always like this? Oh shit! I just revealed my true self to Jellal. He'll be running back to his plank of a girl now won't he?

"You've just ruined all of our plans." Sting complained before he threw me on a soft bed. I was confused to when and how I got dragged to Loke's room on the second floor.

"I haven't done anything." I protested silently as I leaned back to rest on the bed. "Damn! This dizziness is killing me." I grumbled before my eyes rest on Sting stressed looking face.

"You've ruined our plan. You were supposed to be seducing Jellal, not Loke!"

"I did not seduce Loke."

"Oh sure! You were just giving him what he wants!" Sting sarcastically stated. I made a big signed before I grabbed Loke's pillow and rest my head on it.

"Hey! Are you sleeping?"

"Umm."

"What about our plan."

"Later."

"No way! You're acting is perfect at the moment, you can't just leave things half done like this."

"Later is okay. Jellal won't be going anywhere."

"He might be. HE just saw you true evilness remember?"

"Ah. Right."

"Then lets go."

"I'm dizzy."

"Stop faking."

"Really, really, I'm really dizzy." I mumbled softly as I crushed my face onto the soft pillow without caring about how the white pillow might be dirtied by my red lipstick. Its killing two birds with one stone any cause if Karen saw this she'll probably go mad hahaha.

"Hey! Seriously!" Sting protested as he pulled my arms from embracing the soft pillow and forced me to lie on my back. I looked into his eyes with an annoyed expression. Suddenly all my annoyance disappeared without a reason.

"Your face is really red. Is because of my face?"

"Ha-ha. Don't be ridiculous, why would I be embarrassed by seeing your face?" I giggled brightly before I met his gaze with my playful eyes. "It's you who should be embarrassed because of me."

"Ha-ha. And why would I be embarrassed by seeing your face."

"Well won't you agree that my dizzy face is super sexy?" I smirked as I answered. Sting paused before be laughed. The laugh wasn't the usual laugh he normally gave me, it seems to me as if the laugh was surrendering to me.

"That punch must have made you drunk."

"Hmm, I agree, it's like this room is rapidly spinning." I said before I brushed my hand through his soft hair. Sting let go of me as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Does this means that our plan failed again?"

"Hey, there's always a next time."

"What do you mean next time. This is the best time to take action. The party will make be everyone tipsy. If a dizzy sexy girl suddenly walk up to a guy and ask for a dance he would surely be blown away. For someone as inexperienced as Jellal, seeing you smile alone would melt him.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You do seem confident about it. Don't tell me that you're also melting because of my smile." I giggled again before I moved closer to him to have a clearer view of his face. He hesitated before he responded.

"Weren't you the one who said that you're really sexy at the moment?"

"Would you agree?" Sting nodded wordlessly. I looked into one another eyes for a while, ignoring the loud noises heard downstairs, it was as if nothing could break our gaze on one another. I think I must be drunk on that punch, drunk on his cologne or drunk on something as at that moment, the man in front of me was hot and sexy beyond words. I hearted pumped rapidly as he leaned his face closer and closer to mine. His actions revealed his uncertainty on me as if he thought that I would suddenly run away. When he was certain that I wasn't going to move, he leaned closer and finally kissed me. His deep sensuous kiss made me feel warmer and hotter with each passing moment. The smell of his soft cologne made me wild, his kiss was different from any of the other kiss I have tasted. I can't help myself from feeling satisfied with the kiss that wasn't meant to occur. My brain became blurry as his body leaned down to touch mines; the feeling from his touch was wondrous beyond any mortal explanation. My lips and his danced around one another, caressing one another for many minutes as if our lips were a glass of ice cold lemonade that could soothes one thirst on a hot day.

(Sounds of door opening)

"No one is in this room- oops!" The door to the room was suddenly unlocked as a couple opened it. We paused before staring at the door.

"Erm, sorry, we didn't know that this room is occupied." The girl is short brown hair giggled before she grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him away as she closed back the door. My attention and his was pulled by the giggles that could be heard outside of the room for a while before our gaze again returned to meet one another. This time, I was the one who softly touched his perfect, soft, clean face before brushing away the hair on his forehead then leaned down on him to slowly and gently plant my lips on his allowing me to once again taste that forbidden lemonade. .

* * *

REVIEWS, FAV and FOLLOWS are like drugs to keep me going so PLZ help me survive!

I won't be home for a while so I won't get to reply any PM until I get back home :(

ANYWAY! Thank you all for reading this chapter, LOVE YOU ALL! :))

Till then

Bye for now

Mickey


	11. Instincts

Disclaimers: I do not own FT

Not Beta-ed

**My thanks goes to: FairytailFan101, rockifi, 1fairytaillover, LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U, loveanimeforlife1, LunaLovesPasta, CelestialSlayer, Earl was here, Masakatskie.**

To 1fairytaillover: I'll consider the idea but right now I want Natsu to be in another pairing LOL. Though it would just be a snippet as I don't want to make him a major character (in this story). Thank you for you ideas and reviews though, I appreciate it.

* * *

The sound and smell of vomit woke me from my slumber. The smell of alcohol combined with the weird stench touched me nose as I rolled myself to the other side of my bed to cuddle myself in that warm, light cologne induced chest. Umm that's better . . . . .

My eyes blinked rapidly to view what I saw cuddling before I fell asleep once more . . .. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I quivered; shocked as I realized that warm chest that I had been cuddling with belongs to Sting. He was asleep, half naked; a super sexy stance when one could see his super sexy chest and his six-pack. I gaze down to find that all of my clothing remains intact. However, my skirt seemed to have been lurking above its usual length. Likewise, Sting's shirt is resting on my shoulders. I quickly clipped the shirt using my fingers before I threw it at the face of its owner nauseatingly. He mumbled quietly before he brushed the shirt from his face and continued sleeping.

Just what had happened . . .?

I looked left and right to find several bodies lying on the floor around my bed. I looked into the bathroom to find the owner of the vomit to be a longhaired woman wearing a deep blue dress. She flushed the toilet before she cleaned her mouth then washed her face before she turned around to find me awake.

"Good morning Lucy." She greeted me. I smiled blandly before I straightened myself whilst adjusting all my clothing to its rightful place.

"Hi." I answered, not even knowing who she is. Then again, I don't really want to know who she is or where she's from. What I want to know is how I got myself in this bed with this monkey! God! Even thinking about it gives me headaches. I slowly walked down from the bed whilst staring at the many corpse-like figures of men and females alike lying on the floor.

"Last night . . . . . " I stuttered to form my question for the woman in front of me. She, however, gaze at me in amazement as if I was a superstar.

"Was brilliant, you were amazing!"

"I-I see." I answered back without knowing about the amazing thing that I had done. My latest memory was when . . . Ermm . . . When was it again? I excused myself as I walked into the bathroom to wash my mouth and clean my face, which had now been blackened with mascara and eye shadow. My face right now is clearly the opposite of what people would call beautiful, my hair's all jumbled up whilst my face is in a state of distortion from sleeping without washing off the makeup. What would I do if I got acne? I once again viewed myself in the mirror before I tried again to recall what had happened last night.

To start with, I was plotting with Sting to pretend to be drunk. However, he gave me too many glasses of punch causing me to be truly drunk. Then Karen walked in and bitched about me leaning on Loke. Um did I fight her back? I think so, can't really remember. Then what happened next? Oh! Sting pulled me up to Loke's bedroom and complained to me about the plan I have wrecked but I was dizzy and I wanted sleep. Then . . . Then Oh!

His handsome face suddenly flashed up in my mind, is this really my memory? I was leaning closer and closer to Sting that I could clearly see my reflection in his eyes.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Now I remembered.

"I kissed him!" I screamed as I stared into my own reflection on the mirror.

I did kiss him. I, Lucy Heartfilia, heiress of Heartfilia Konzern have kissed the disgusting monkey who is my eternal enemy!

"Yes, you kissed him and it was all very hot!" I quickly turned to the source of the sound I heard behind me.

"Y-You saw?"

"Everyone did, Sting and you were cuddling one another the whole night!"

"Ha-ha, were you taking any drugs last night? You could have been hallucinating."

"I was just a little drunk, nowhere near the state of seeing hallucinations."

"B-But . . . Him and I? Seriously?"

"You could ask any of them sleeping here if you don't believe me. I mean the two of you were dancing on that bed before you started cuddling and hugging one another in front of everyone. I don't even want to know how many hearts you have broken when the guys entered to see both of you snuggling."

"I-I was dancing and snuggling with him?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"You mean me?" She made an excited face before she introduced herself. "I'm Minerva, I'm in the same economics class as you. You might not have noticed as you were always sitting at the back."

"Minerva, you mustn't tell anyone about this."

"Huh? About what?"

"About everything that happened last night!"

"Eh? It's fine by me to keep all of this to myself, but you shouldn't be worried about people knowing about this anymore . . .. "

"…."

"As someone had already revealed to everyone in the party that you've hooked up with Sting last night."

"Shit." I rest my hand on my chest with shock. I had to lean onto the bathroom wall to prevent myself from fainting. Oh god! It's over!

"Hey, don't look as if the world is breaking apart. I think you and Sting were meant for each other. I mean he's super sexy and you're super hot."

"Hmmp." I snorted before I walked past Minerva out of the bathroom to see Sting sleeping on the bed. I'm sure that I'm still not ready to face him at the moment as I might be tempted to stick my long nailed into his eyes!

"Are you leaving?" Minerva asked as she saw me walking towards to exit of the room.

"Yeah." I opened the door to leave the room; I then quickly closed it to block away that annoying woman. I quickly proceeded to walking down the flight of stairs to find the exit of this house.

Loke's house is clearly in a state of cataclysm. Beautiful vases and China now rest on the floor with many drunken corpse-like bodies. I quickly walked to the door to exit Loke's house whilst quickly searched for find my heels with no avail. Whatever! I'll just buy a new one; I just need to get out of this place immediately!

I walked shoeless to Loke's car parking area to quickly get my car.

"Lucy!" The sound behind me made me run instead of walking as the one shouting it was none other than the monkey that I had just kissed last night!

"Hey! Wait!" I looked back to see him still shirtless whilst running behind me before he successfully grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want?" I threw his grasp away from my wrist; a process that wasn't wasn't very hard as he now realized that I'm not running away anymore.

"Err-Err." He stumbled to form words, I signed tiredly before stating.

"Our kiss last night?"

"You remember?"

"Abit." I answered quickly as I turned my face away, not wanting to stare into those brown eyes. I mean, even I could get embarrassed when talking about these things.

"I-I . . .."

"You don't have to say anything. I'll just pretend that I was kissing a monkey last night."

"Hey! Don't speak as if I was the only one at fault. I mean, you were suggesting all those things to me. And I'm still a man, how could I refuse?"

"Take those words back! I wasn't suggesting anything to you!"

"But you did babe!" He answered annoyingly causing me to glare at him with anger. I didn't retort back but merely turned around to walk away.

"Hey! Don't go yet, we need to talk about this!"

"I don't know what to say! I don't have anything to say! Therefore we don't need to do any talking!" I rapidly spurted out words whilst I fumbled to find my car's key…. Just where did I put it!

I suddenly hear a chime behind me and as I turned around I saw the key to my car in Sting's hand.

"Is this what you're trying to find?"

"Give it."

"Talk to me first."

"About what."

"About last night."

"I can be sure that I won't tell Erza about it. As you can see, I'm not all that pleased about what had happened last night either." I answered before I tried to grab the keys from his hands without avail.

"Even if you and I said nothing, she would know about it anyway. I remembered that there was a lot of spectators last night."

I bit my lips as I feel the pressure of stress reaching me. I don't want to tell everyone that I was kissing him; to me it was an embarrassment that should forever be kept a secret.

"It's all you fault! You should've had some self-control! Damn you!" I started shouting as him, even with full knowledge that he was not entirely at fault.

"You were seducing me and all! I'm still a man you know?"

"I wasn't seducing you!"

"Whether it was intentional or not. I swear that you were seducing me last night."

"I might have been drunk, but I know that I'm not stupid enough to seduce someone like you!"

"What happened last night was due to both of our instincts. We were both at fault." He mumbled and cursed silently.

"What instinct? I'm not a wild animal like you. I don't have any of that wild instinct!"

"You do, cause you're an evil devil."

"You!"

"We need to immediately think about how we're going to deal with this."

"Just tell everyone that I was drunk"

"Do you think that just saying that would end everything?"

"I don't care."

"But I do. I don't want Erza to have any misunderstandings about this." His serious expression made me recall Jellal. Oh Shit!

"Shit! I totally forgot about Jellal."

"Were you just thinking about me?"

"Yes! I was thinking about how I should deal with you. Whether I should stick my fingers into your eyes or whether I should crash you with my car till you die." He chuckled at my retort before he repeated

"I'm worried that Erza might misunderstand this whilst you're worried that Scar- I mean Jellal might misunderstand it as well. Therefore, we should find a way to fix this as I don't want to be someone enjoys a one night-stand."

"And I don't want to be your one night stand either!"

"So, what to do?"

"I don't know." I answered tiredly. The dizziness from last night is still taking its toll on me as it is clearly stopping me from thinking properly. Maybe if I go back home and have some sleep, something might pop up. Sting should be feeling the same, judging him from his ruffled hair and his tired looking face, which in fact, still does undoubtedly looks a little bit . . . .hot (only a little bit).

"I think we should both go back home and have a think about this. This headache is preventing me from thinking properly at the moment." I suggested, he became silent for a while before he nodded. "You look as bad as I am at the moment, lets both go back and have a sleep before we think this through."

"You won't ask me to take any responsibilities will you?" I looked at him with amazement, how courageous of him to ask this question.

"It's me who should be afraid that you might take this opportunity to hook up with me."

"Very funny." He snorted before he laughed awkwardly causing me to do the same. "I'll take responsibility you know. If anything happens." He continued.

"We were just kissing and snuggling, none of what you're thinking. In case you don't remember." He flushed, an expression what I think was adorable.

"Well then, I'll be leaving." I grabbed the key in his hand then turned towards my car. Whilst entering, I could see him stretching his half naked body lazily. Oh god! It must have been the bright sun that is making me believe that his body is amazingly hot.

"Hey!" He shouted, as I was midway into my car. I paused before I looked at him confusedly.

"Are you sure you can drive? You said you have a headache."

"Ah. I don't think I'll die that easily." I gave him a smile before I closed the door to my car then proceeded to drive out of Loke's house. I fumbled to find my phone and realized that it had disappeared!

Shit!

I lost my phone! My car's key was with the monkey! I kissed Sting! And I danced with Sting!

Goodbye punch, hopefully we'll never meet again.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Love you guys

Favs, Follows and Reviews cuz they are like adrenaline boosters to me.

See ya

Mickey.


	12. A Couple?

Disclaimers: I hope I own it! someday :P

No beta as always

My thanks goes to:chouchoux (for the wonderful multi chapter reviews! ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM), AnimeLoverArIeS, iMafuichii, SuperUkeJet, HaarleyL, 1fairytaillover

chouchoux: I hope that you're enjoying all the naughty (but not unseemly) scenes so far.

FairytailFan101: I'll be waiting to read your when u post, Lucy thinks Sting is hot but who doesn't? :)) (SQUEALS)

LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U: I know! they're in a mess atm!

LunaLovesPasta: Sting stretching in the sun is eye candy for all! Minerva will be coming back to haunt everyone soon LOL!

loveanimeforlife13: Thank you!

amyskywalker: Minerva is a big fat loser (hate her solo much) ! BUT SHE WILL RETURN!

rockifi: I know right? You could feel the growing bonds :)

* * *

Due to the lost of my phone, I have lost contact to the outside world for 1 whole day. Though I did not pick up my house telephone when Levy and Juvia phoned me as I was then resting peacefully. Plus, I did not want to answer to them any question regarding Sting, a question that the two of them will surely ask.

I checked my timetable and realized that I have classes at 2PM. Before then I need to have a little chat with that monkey just for the sake of knowing what course of action we are going to take. Yet, I have to admit that even after my beauty sleep, I still could not find a way to deal with the current problem. The easiest way seems to be me running up to Jellal to confess my love for him and tell him that I had never thought about kissing the monkey before. But . . . things like that could only happen in fairytales and so they clearly could not happen in real life.

As I was applying my rose pearl cream to my face someone knocks on my door. I turned towards it to find Spetto, my maid waiting there.

"Miss Lucy, there's a guest waiting for you downstairs."

"At 9PM?" I asked

"Yes."

"Who is it? Is it Levy or Juvia?"

"Miss Lucy, the guest is a 'he'"

"Hmm?" I abruptly stop in applying my facial cream to ponder who might this guest be. The answer after my thought points towards only 1 person.

"Tell him that I'll be downstairs shortly."

"Yes miss." Spetto bowed before she walked out of the room. I grabbed my black satin cloak to cover my sleeping gown then strolled downstairs to the main foyer before turning right to enter the main living room.

There stood a tall man wearing a black-white striped polo shirt who is in the process of viewing my family portrait.

"Hi," I greeted. I turned towards me and lifted his eyebrows a little.

"Seriously, do you always dress this way?"

"Refrain from minding your nose into my sense of fashion immediately." I demanded before I walked over to sit down cross-legged on one of my silk sofa. Mr troublemaker follow suit and sat on the other one opposite me. We both remained silent until Spetto left after serving us 2 glasses of water.

"Why wont you pick up your phone? I can't get in contact with you so I decided to visit your house instead."

"I lost my phone."

"So that's why."

"And how did you know the location of my house?"

"I got it from Gray."

"How does Gray know?"

"He's part of your fan club."

Well, that's creepy . . .

"So, any ideas? After all you did have a peaceful slumber haven't you?" He asked, I answered his question with a small sighed.

"Still nothing?"

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"Wouldn't be here if I did would I? Anyway, where are you parents? Are they not home?"

"My dad is in Caelium to conclude his business deals and my mum's having her spa trip in Era. There's nothing about my family that might be interesting to you so lets just move on to the main issues. What are we going to do tomorrow? I'll have you know that two of my friends will be digging like made for answers about what happen yesterday. I'm also betting that by tomorrow, everyone at the university would have known about it." I wailed

You think you're the only one depressed? I was nearly punched by Gray when he heard about the news. Luckily he still have some of his conscience left to not do so, otherwise I would've lost a friend."

"Is Gray in love with me?"

"I wouldn't use the world love, might be too much . . . hey! Get to the point!" He protested a little. I ignored him and took a sip from the glass of orange juice to relieve my stress.

"Or should we truthfully confess?"

"Are you an idiot? If the other party did not feel the same way towards you or me then everything is over. I think doing so would be rather rash." I told him my analysis as I also once juggled with that stupid idea.

"So what do we do? Tell them we're drunk?"

"We absolutely can not do that! People with think that I'm promiscuous."

"Aren't you?"

"Shut it monkey!

I grabbed a pillow next to me and threw into his face. He made an annoyed face but did not retaliated and only rubbed his reddened nose. (due to the impact of the collision.)

"So what do you want us to do? Tell them we're dating?"

"Is that how a monkey brain works?"

" . . .."

" . . .."

"Hmm!" His shout and mine rang in resonance after careful consideration of the phrase just spoken. If people really think that I am dating him then my image won't be as badly ruined but …

"But isn't that just suicide?" He asked if he is able to read my mind.

"That's what I was thinking. Wouldn't doing that just make Jellal and Erza more into each other?"

"Umm" We both whimpered deep in our thoughts

"But it does seem like the only option available at the moment." He mumbled

"Yea, are there really no alternatives?"

"If we tell say that there's nothing going on between us then you would be seen as a promiscuous girl who goes around kissing random men whilst I'll be seen as an opportunistic git that who took advantage of you.

"Umm" We once again both whimpered in thought after listening to the thought out theory.

"But…" He suddenly spoke up as his lips made a smirk. "If we think of this differently then the position that we're in now is rather quite good. As I now have a girlfriend, I would look trust worthier than I was when single. Plus, I could use it as an excuse to talk to Erza under the guise of asking for instructions in dealing with you. Then I can use this opportunity and infiltrate their relationship. ."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, agreeing with his idea. "All the while I would be acting as the unfortunate girl who continuously argues with her boyfriend, hence is needy of some comfort. Jellal will then be the item of my comfort. But will it really work? Jellal's a good person, He won't touch someone who already has a boyfriend."

"No way. Men are men, it's their nature to comfort women whether she is single or not."

"You do know that he isn't you right?"

"He's a guy."

I doubted for a while, not quite certain anymore if these plans are really going to work.

"Hey! Think this through will you? You can use me as an excuse to get closer to Jellal. Then when the time is right we'll seize that opportunity to get what we want. And when we got the object of our desires we could just say we broke up. Easy."

I crumpled my face in thought

"That was just the summary, we'll think through the plans later."

"Will this really end well?"

"I don't know." We both sighed as we gaze at one another. I shouldn't have drank that punch, not fix that; he shouldn't have brought that punch for me to drink. Without that damn punch everything would have been successful. I wouldn't be flirting with him and things would not be this troublesome.

"Why did I have to kiss you."

"I should be asking that question."

"Monkey. . ."

"Alien. . ."

"Things really shouldn't be this out of hands." I mumbled.

"Yeah." He agreed softly.

"You should've controlled your inner desire better."

"Didn't we talk about that already?"

I pouted

"I swear that I'm not pleased or happy in being your boyfriend."

"And you think that I'm happy or pleased about this?"

"You should be, the cheerleading club members looked at me with their glistening eyes yet I gave them nothing more than a glance."

"Then you should also be pleased. Aren't I the sweetheart of you little group of underlings?"

"All my underlings dress better and are a lot less awkward than scar-face. You should've seen that by now."

"All of the girls in the cheerleading club are way more elegant that that plank. You should also see that by now. Maybe you just have bad taste?"

"Yours no better."

"Hmmp." I pouted as I walked away without arguing with him, as what he said was the truth, the truth shoved in my face - the truth that I fell in love with someone so incompatible with me. Jellal and I are complete opposite. I like to socialize and party, he on the other hand seemed so awkward in one. Moreover, no one recognizes him at a party whilst in the party there is no one who does not recognizes me.

But isn't that the same with the monkey and Erza? He's the sport superstar, heartthrob of the female populace whilst she's just a unrecognized plank-chested girl. He flirts around wildly as if he life depended on it while she flirts with no one as if she was a nun. If I didn't hear it from his mouth, there is absolutely no way that I would believe that he likes Erza.

Thinking about it, Jellal seems compatible with Erza whilst Sting and I seems to suit one another. .

Eh? Eh? Eh!

That was one scary idea what I should never have thought of! Even if it's the truth I don't want to think about it! Whilst I was dumbfounded by my thought, he saw my gaze that lingered on him. He lifted his eyebrows before saying.

"What is an alien like you staring at?"

I must be experiencing a blow from sleeping too much. How could I be suited to a guy with such a foul-mouthed guy like him? Who cares if I'm not suited for Jellal! I want him and I'll change him and make us compatible!

"You look funny with the face you're making."

"Hmmp! Get out of my house already!"

Once a monkey . . . . Always a monkey.

* * *

REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOW PLZ PLZ PLZ

LOVE YOU GUYS

Till then

Mickey~


	13. Pretense!

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Beta-less, as usual.

My thanks goes to: Fan-of-FB, SeeYouInLaLaLand, stormdragon16, Inujuju712, FairytailFan101, ForeverKingdom, 1fairytaillover, XxSnowKeySlayerxX, amyskywalker,

FairytailFan101: I love this paring too! :))

1fairytaillover: You might have to wait for a while until Natsu comes. (He's already in one of the chapter, but just a snippet, LOL)

amyskywalker: Gray is HOT is his own weird way (love him though).

* * *

"Damn it! You traitor! You kept saying that you didn't like her then suddenly you snatched her."

"It should be Gray who's annoyed about this, not you."

"Hey, don't pull me into this."

"Gray! How could you just sit there and do nothing about this this."

"Easy, I'm rather pragmatic."

A round of wails erupted once more.

"Hmmp, shut it already. You guys should know that everything that you want is in my hands."

Howls of jealousy erupted.

"At least tell us how you managed what you did."

"Yeah, there are rumors that Lucy's . . .."

"Morning boys!" I greeted the group as I wiggled myself in between Sting and Gray, pretending to be oblivious about the conversation just spoken. The band of monkey went quite as they turned to smile at me.

"Hey, beautiful." Gajeel replied as he sends back a playful smile. I turned to Sting as I (pretentiously) gave him the sweetest of my smiles.

"Morning sexy!" Sting answered as his lips made a proud smile as his arms circled around my waist. I involuntarily froze before I (pretentiously) pushed him away as if I'm flustered by his gesture.

"Don't, your friends are here."

"What do you mean? Everyone here knows that we're together. There's no need to be shy, you have nothing to be humiliated about."

"Ha-ha. Just sitting next to you makes me feel humiliated . . ."

Sting mouth went wide open.

"Err, I mean, just sitting next to make makes me shy."

"Lucy, how could you do this to all of us!" One of his friends cried out.

"It's Sting's fault. He made the first move on me."

"What? Sting said you made the first move on him."

Shit! I sent Sting an accusing look, telling him that we should have been prepared for this.

"Well, we kind of made the first move on one another, that's it." I quickly changed the conversation to one of another topic. "I'm holding a pool party at my house this Saturday. I'm inviting all of you guys so don't forget to bring your swimming shorts. And, please let it be 'swimming shorts'. I don't want to eyes to face the terror of speedos."

"Afraid of falling for us?" Gajeel teased, I grinned at him before I continued

"Of course not, how can I be when I'm always falling for you."

"Wooh." The group whistled as Gajeel laughed loudly. I turned to find Sting laughing as well.

"Why are you here this early? I thought your class is at 1."

"There's a rugby match meeting for the rugby match next Sunday."

"Next week? I've never heard about it."

"What have you ever been interested in sports?"

"When I was a cheerleader. But it was boring so I stopped, anyway who are you up against?"

"Blue Pegasus Academy."

"Oh! The team where the captain called Hibiki? He looks delicious."

"You won't find anyone who's more delicious that me."

"For your information, you're at the bottom of my list." I whispered softly so that no one will hear as I proceed to untie myself from his grasp. "I'll be going now, have fun deciding tactics."

"Won't you come and cheer for us with your bikini?"

"I'd rather wear it in a more private place, for example, during the pool party at my house. Again, you're invited, if you want to see." I winked at the monkey squad causing cheers from the group. Sting sends me an expression saying that he does not want to see me in a bikini but could not voice anything due to our present status.

I walked towards Levy and Juvia, both of them ecstatic when they saw me. I grinned whilst readying myself to answer their numerous questions.

"Tell us everything." Levy spoke.

"And we and 'everything'" Juvia repeated

With disbelief, I sat down in the couch next to them.

"You're skipping even the greeting aren't you?"

"Yep, we've saying 'hi' for 2 years already. What I want now is to hear your romantic experiences." Juvia mouthed.

"It might not even be romantic." Actually it's a combination drama, action and thriller.

"Doesn't matter. You have to tell us all of it. You went to a party without us, and then refused to even pick up your phone. Losing your phone isn't an excuse either. What you did is intolerable!"

"But I already called you back." I mumbled.

"That's not enough, you have to tell us 'everything.'"

"Yep, and we mean 'everything.'" Levy and Juvia kept on repeating their phrases causing me to sighed tiredly. I raised my hands to stop them from screaming for I said."

"Fine."

"Yes!" Levy and Juvia looked overtly happy after hearing my words.

"We want a very detailed version that we don't even have to ask anymore questions okay?" Levy requested. I sighed again before I told them a story about how a beautiful princess rescued a monstrous monkey whilst trying to add in too much detail in case I can't remember all of my made up imaginations.

Economics was plain boring; the lecturer kept on reading the textbook. I pretended to listen as he did so just to avoid questions from Levy and Juvia. The two of them didn't stop talking about Sting and after hearing my intricate partially made up story of how we fell in love. They reasoned that my story does not clear the fact that I've always hated him.

"Hi Lucy!" someone behind me suddenly voiced my name as everyone else exited the room. I turned to find a familiar looking woman waving at me. . . . Hmm where did I saw her before?

"I'm Minerva, still remember?" She introduced herself, but after seeing that I still could not remember her she made a vomiting gesture that gave me a deja-vu image.

"Oh! I remember." She's the one who vomited so loudly and woke me up.

"Hi." I greeted her anxiously.

"I've heard about you and Sting! See, I told you that the two of you are made for one another."

"Ha-ha."

"The weird thing is, when I saw you then you seemed as if you weren't dating him."

"It's complicated." I brushed away her notion.

"It is isn't it?"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry so I'll be going now."

"O-Okay."

"And Minerva, There's a party at my house this Saturday. You're invited if you want to come."

"S-Sure."

"Oh and it's a pool party to don't forget to bring your swimsuit." I ended the conversation with a smile before I walked towards Levy and Juvia who were waiting for me outside, a look of confusion crossing their face."

"You know Minerva?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"She's in the Sting's Fan club."

"What?" a perplexed look crossed my face as I turned back to find Minerva talking with the lecturer. "A sting fan girl? No way!"

"Seriously, why would I lie to you?" Levy exclaimed with a serious look.

"But Minerva never said anything about being interested in Sting."

"How could she? You're his girlfriend." Juvia spoke as she glared atrociously at Minerva. I pulled both of my friends to an elevator before I repeatedly ask them the same question which they gave the same answers. How could Minerva be Sting's fan club? She was even nice to me.

The elevator opened and I walked it without looking to see who was inside. But then realized that it was . . .

"Hi Lucy."

"J-Jellal."

"Have you just finished your lesson?"

"U-Umm Yeah." I mumbled recalling that the last time we met was when I was a little tipsy.

"Err - when did you left the party?" I asked when I felt that the atmosphere in the elevator tensing. Levy and Juvia stared at me perplexedly as if asking 'why am I talking to someone like Jellal'.

"About 11, you?"

"Actually, I didn't leave, ha-ha."

"Oh, yeah I have to congratulate you on being together with Sting."

"U-Um – yeah." I could be more happy if it was you instead of Sting. T^T

The elevator opened on the third floor and Jellal walked out. As he did so I smelled the sweet soap from him causing my heart to throb and my hand to immediately grab his wrist.

"What is it?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"Well – Umm – it's . . ." I mumbled, feeling tense as it looked into his eyes.

"There's a party at my house this Saturday . . . You coming?"

"Party? Err – I-I'm not sure if I'm suited to parties." He laughed, flustered.

"You are! Of course you are! You have to come okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Then see you there." I beamed at his promise before I let got of his wrist. Jellal waved at me before I walked off. The elevator closed once again as I sighed, feeling content. At least he's still talking to me and is not disgusted by me.

The glares inside the elevator made me realized that the two of my friends have been staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're really going to invite my weirdo to your party?"

"Weirdo? He's not that weird." I retorted

"If you don't have a hot boyfriend like Sting I would have believed that you're in love with Jellal." Juvia said as she laughed. I mouth went wide open but then I awkwardly joined in the laugh to not cause any suspicion. If both of them find out that I'm in love with Jellal, will they even stop being friends with me?

* * *

Favs, Follow and Reviews!

Thank you for reading.

See ya soon.

AND OMG STING IS SOOOO CUTE WHEN HE HUGGED LECTOR!

And I just wrote a kinda Sticy oneshot for anyone who wants to read It's called Bizarre Love Triangle

s/9079993/1/

Mickey.


	14. Doubt

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail

Hope u enjoy it

Thanks goes to: Diana 3 anime, Gimme-Cookies, shadow-dea, gralu4ever, fairyZAN

* * *

Thanks goes to: Diana 3 anime, I sat in the library as the president continued to mumble on and on. Whilst viewing the room, I noticed Levy and Juvia who both showed similar symptoms of chronic headache from the speech. I then noticed Erza who sat behind Jellal rather than next to him and it gladdened me ultimately. I mean if she was sitting next to him, my heart might wreath in pain.

"Sorry we're late." Gray walked in as Gajeel and the alpha male monkey, in other words, 'my boyfriend' followed. His hair was partially wet, and that made the girls in the room crazy. However, I for one was not crazy and merely viewed him as a monkey. He walked up to me and sat down on the chair next to me. I stared at him, puzzled.

"There's still seats at the back"

"I want to sit next to my girlfriend." He answered as he chuckled. Levy and Juvia grinned teasingly towards me in response. I laughed dryly before turning my attention to the president hoping that there won't be any more disturbances.

"What was he talking about?" Clearly, someone up there had not heard my prayers.

"If you want to know the details, you should've been on time."

"I had a quick shower after practice, so I was a little late."

"He didn't say much, just that we're expected to participate in one activity that will contribute to the club."

"Such as?"

"Such as conserving the needs for students to continue reading and so on and so on."

"Sounds pretty boring."

"Agreed." I just couldn't help myself to agree with him.

"Hey you lovebirds there, hush a bit will you?" The president spoke causing all eyes to turn on us. Sting and I stuttered as we gave the president a sorry nod.

"Okay, back to the point. So the activity that we're planning this year is to go into derelict parts of the land to build up a library for unfortunate children."

Goodbye.

I mentally waved a goodbye to the activity the president wanted to initiate. There is just no way that I am going to sleep in a tent in the middle of nowhere. Moreover, I think I'm allergic to chlorophyll, as I could always smell the greenness from all the grass and shrubbery, and after smelling it I felt as if I was going to faint. Therefore, this activity is not appropriate for the likes of me.

"This trip would only be a mere four days. On it we're travelling to the top of Mt Fiorera!"

Juvia and Levy made resigned expressions as they shook their head. Obviously my best friends could not stand hardships.

"Well then, is anyone here interested?"

The room was covered in awkward silence as the populace viewed one another, trying to deduce what their friends might be thinking. I noticed that Sting's leg waving back and forth, relaxed, as if nothing had happened. Sting wouldn't be one for hard labour work would he?

"I'm in," uttered the voice behind me. I turned to view the stupid brave man with my stoic eyes. 'Damn!' I mentally muttered, as Jellal was the one who had spoken those brave words.

"Aren't you going to follow?" the blonde-man questioned me sardonically. I snarled before I returned to view Jellal with awe admiring his . . . . . benevolence.

"I'll join as well."

Oops, I terrified a monkey.

"Aren't you, going to follow?" I returned him the identical question as Erza raised her hand. I'm quite certain that Erza is interested in Jellal, I mean after he raised his hand she immediately followed!

"We're also interested."

We? What kind of we are we talking about?

I looked to my left, then to my right, trying to figure out who his companion might be before realizing that all eyes in the room had be fixed on me. Wait . . . Can his 'we' be . . . . .

"Hey!" I exclaimed with shock as I stared wide-eyed at the blonde man. He smiled mockingly at me before he emphasized his little speech.

"Lucy and I are also going."

"W-Who said I'm going to go with you." I whispered, appalled. He replied by whispering back.

"Fake it for that weirdo will you? If you start you rampage, he'll be thinking you're some nasty, evil demon. Which of course, you really are."

"But I don want to go!"

"Think it through, don't you see how great this opportunity is? We'll be out in the wild without anyone to catch us out of character. You could use this chance to really get that weirdo."

"But . . . "

"It's going to be worth it. Trust me."

"You're seriously going there?" Gray asked Sting hesitantly. Sting immediately nodded. Gray sent Gajeel a silent nod before they both raised their hands.

"What about you girls. (T_T)" I gazed at Levy and Juvia pleadingly as they huddled away.

"I'm going to the north of Fiore with my parents."

"I-I have low blood pressure, so I shouldn't be climbing up mountains."

"I never knew you have low blood pressure, when did you find out?"

"Not long ago." Levy voiced

"Hmmp." Are we even 'friends?'

5 more brave volunteers joined us bringing the group up to a total of 10 people, clearly small, minuscule and inconsequential. Though the president did say that we're merging with another club, whatever tat club may be I couldn't care less.

The president informed us with enthusiasm about the activities we would be partaking the allowed us to leave. Levy and Juvia quickly fled after seeing my pleading eyes asking them to come with me.

"Lucy." I turned to the voice behind me, faking my best ever grin as I saw Jellal.

"Jellal."

"Truth be told, I was surprised when u said you wanted to go along."

Truth be told, even I'm surprised.

"You see, I want to help those unfortunate kids build up their library. It does sound fun and interesting doesn't it?" Don't ask me how I spoke out those words.

"I'm glad that you're on this trip." His words made my heart skipped a beat.

"Jellal, come her for a second please." Miss plank interrupted.

"See ya." Jellal smiled before he walked to the taking plank. I smiled insincerely back, not feeling too pleased.

"Ooh! Building up the library would be so much fun!" I glared at Sting, annoyed at his attempt to recall my previous words.

"Shut up."

"You really should be an actress, seeing how easily you could do a 180 degrees turn on your personality."

"Wasn't it you who dragged me into this?"

"But you seemed to be content with it yourself."

"Anyway, when we're there. You must promise that you'll take care of me 24/7."

"Am I your slave or something?"

"Of course not, you're my prefect boyfriend." I pulled his shirt collar to make our face closer as I grinned. Sting brows tightened as he made a dissatisfied look before he brushed my hand away.

"Not too close, Erza might be getting the wrong message."

"Aren't we playing couple at the moment?"

"Even if that's the case you shouldn't get too close."

"Right, as long as you remember the reason to why we're a couple. I have a plan to get Jellal through asking him for advice. You should do your job and stop Erza running to him. I wouldn't want to date a monkey without any benefits would I?"

"Fine." He said as he sent a grin to some anonymous person. I turned to find this anonymous person and found out that it was Erza. As soon as she saw me watching she quickly focused her attention back at Jellal instead of Sting. Hmm, well doesn't this mean that she's fostering some feelings for the monkey? That must be it, she wouldn't be afraid of me otherwise. I scrutinized the monkey who's still dazed after their prolonged eye contact. How could anyone resist his sharp and handsome face anyway? Those clear eyes and perfect face that could occasionally caused my heart to skip and fall . . . . .

Falling for those pair of brown eyes, filled with excitement.

Falling for those brilliant smirks.

Falling for those soft and luscious and kissable lips that could kiss with finesse and delicacy.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing." I swiftly pulled myself from the land of fantasy, assessing the things I have just been thinking about . . ..

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Plz review, favs and follows

PS: THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE (Sorry, I just need to moan a little after the previous chapter got so little love T_T)


	15. Party part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail

My thanks goes to:**shiroiito, Zhechii, HoneyBeeCupcakes, TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin, Madeline-chan09, amyskywalker, rockifi, WolffChan, choochoox, Diana 3 anime, EmeraldA**

* * *

I examined my body clad up with the black sexy bikini. Even though the sight was super sexy, I decided not to wear it alone, and so I covered myself up with a silk bathing gown. I believe that the word 'sexy' does not mean that one should be walking around in their birthday suit. To me the word 'sexy' rather mean dressing up voluptuously with style, concealing body parts with class yet is reading to expose them when the moment desires.

The loud music signalized that the greatest ever part had started. Normally I don't enjoy hosting parties, however I haven't host one for a while so it seemed rightfully correct to have done so.

I walked out of the main house and headed straight to the pool. There I saw many of my friends; some, which I recognized, and others which I don't, were enjoying the music. The bar in the centre of the pool, catered by both sexy male and female bartenders seemed to have caught the attention of the guest, as many were crowded there.

I caught sight of Levy and Juvia flirting with the Blue Pegasus ice hockey team. Truth be told, I would love to join the two of them if not for the sake of my so-called 'boyfriend', as doing so would clearly be inappropriate. However, my so-called 'boyfriend' was clearly doing otherwise as I caught sight of him talking with a girl in red bikini. I stomped up to him before I raised my voice.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hi, sexy" He retorted, I stared at the 'red bikinied girl' with disdain; she saw my disdain and retreated, walking away from Sting.

"Awesome party."

"Obviously."

"Fitting for a party hosted by the queen herself."

"Where are your friends?"

"Gray's there and Gajeel's there." He pointed at Gray, talking to a certain pink haired boy before he pointed at Gajeel, flirting with a black haired girl with a curvaceous body.

"Immediately stop your attempts to flirt." I demanded, " This party wasn't only set up so that you and I could have some fun." He nodded then laughed as he recognized my Machiavellian plan.

"I thought so."

"Jellal will be here soon."

"What about Erza."

"She should be here as well, though I would not give my 100% guarantee."

"You did invite her did you?"

"Err- Yeah."

"What the hell! You malevolent devil, if Erza's not here, I won't be helping you with your plans seeing that there's no gain for me."

"That wasn't part of our agreement."

"I don't care, if I don't get Erza you won't get Jellal either."

"You brat."

"You're as bad of a brat." I ignored him as I focused my attention to finding Jellal. I didn't invite Jellal to eliminate external threats in getting Jellal, but how would I have known that he would be giving me that ultimatum.

"Well, you're in luck." The monkey spoke before signaling me to view party's entrance. There stood Erza, however she was with Jellal! Honesty why must they come together. Are they neighbours or something?

"Wow, Erza's in her swimsuit."

"Tank top with shorts is not considered to be a 'swimsuit' in my dictionary." I criticized, staring at Erza who supported a white tank top and a pair of black shorts, seemingly having 0 sex appeal.

"Your Jellal is not that attractive to look at either."

I wanted to disagree but I couldn't after I saw Jellal in his long swim shorts that have many weird squiggly patterns on, causing him to look incredibly weird and unfashionable. However, that's just to everyone else as to me Jellal is always adorable.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked, I smirked nastily before I nodded.

"How can I not?"

"And what is it?"

"Drugged Erza with alcohol."

"What?"

"It's brilliant isn't it? To think that it just came up a second ago."

"Drugged her? Do I look that vile to you?"

"I'm not asking you to rape her, I'm just asking you to make her drunk so she could make a fool of herself."

"Not everyone is like you, meaning that she might not make a fool of herself even when she's drunk."

"Whatever. Your job is to get Erza drunk. On the other hand, my job is to get closer to Jellal by asking him for advice on relationships. Don't you agree that this is a marvelous plan?" I applauded myself for concocting such a intricate genius plan.

"And what do I get out of all this?" His question broke my idealistic fantasy.

"Silly question, you might even get to kiss her. I mean even though I hate you to the extreme, the influence of alcohol made me kissed you unconsciously. So, why wouldn't it be the same for Erza?"

"I think it was my good looks that made you kissed me."

"Say whatever you want. Just get the job done." I shooed him off, however he continued to say there looking uncertain.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Just. Go."

"Brat." He muttered but walked off after he saw my serious expression. I did a beauty check using my hand mirror in preparation for any misfortune that could occur before I looked for Jellal. Sting got into some conversation with Erza before they walked off, leaving Jellal alone. Seeing my chance to act has the perfect party host, I walked up to Jellal.

"Hi Jellal."

"Err . . .. Hi Lucy." He answered uncomfortably which I think is due to my sexy dress. (I think)

"You're really here. I'm so glad."

"Of course, I promised you that I will be here didn't I?"

"Lets go sit at the bar." I circled his arms around mine before I pulled him with me. Jellal face flustered and he looked unsettled but he did not refused my advancement after he saw my sweet smile.

"You're my important guest, so have a bit of fun will you?"

"Ha-ha, I though I already told you that I don't really fit into these kind of parties."

"Nonsense, everyone fits into parties" I giggled as I pulled him to the bar near the pool surrounded by many people. Numerous pair of eyes gazed at Jellal and I but I ignored them all and made Jellal sat in the bar then proceed to order drinks for both him and I.

"Is your house close to Erza's, not to intrude but I often see you two together?"

"Not really, I just want to come with a friend so I picked her up on the way here. And I mean, I hope you don't mind that I took her here without asking for your permission."

"Of course not, we're all friends aren't we?"

Hmmp

"I thought so."

"And. …Are you and Erza . . .? Together?"

"No! No. We're just friends." He blushed

If they're really just friends then why was he blushing!

"Oh really. I thought the two of you seemed really close and I mean the two of you stay with each other quite often don't you? So I thought you two like one another."

" No. There's no reason for someone like Erza to be interested in someone so bland yet weird like me."

But I'm interested in you.

"Hmm. You talk as if you know what type of guys Erza would be interested in." I asked as I passed him a glass of cocktail. Jellal grinned as he took the glass and sipped it.

"I'm sure she would like someone like. I don't know. . Say someone like your boyfriend perhaps."

"What? You mean Sting?"

"You wouldn't be jealous of Erza would you? She once said that Sting was cool."

"If I get jealous at every compliment targeted towards my boyfriend I would be jealous at everyone who walks passed him won't I?" I answered tediously before I took at sip from my glass of vodka. "Though nowadays, I frequently get into arguments with him."

"Arguments?"

"I mean, I felt as if he have someone else in his heart, someone who's not me." I said, shifting my face to feigned a distressed expression. Jellal looked puzzled before he laughed.

"I think it's all in your head. Any guy dating you could never be thinking of anyone else."

"Really? What if it's you? Would you be thinking of anyone else?" I smiled at him as he shifted his face away from my gaze.

"Ha-ha I don't think so."

"You're adorable." I grinned as I moved my hand to his face then pinched his cheeks.

"Sting would be angry if he saw this."

"I'm wasn't angry or jealous after I saw him with Erza a second ago, so he shouldn't be either." I pouted as I drank the whole glass of vodka.

"Do you know what Sting might be talking to Erza about?" I continued.

"Sorry, I don't. He just said he wanted to talk to her before they both left."

"Hmm. What could the two of them be talking about?" I feigned worry. "They both disappeared for a while now haven't they?"

"I think it's just a simple conversation, nothing more."

"How strange. Even though it's my party today, yet he left me to talk to Erza. Can the two of them be . . . "

"You're worrying too much."

"I might be. But how can I not when I can't help but be under the impression that he's thinking of someone other than me."

"I don't think that it's Erza.'

It is ERZA.

"I wouldn't blame him, because sometimes I think my heart other think of someone else that isn't Sting." I gazed meaningfully at Jellal. He stuttered but broke the tension with a chuckle.

"Even though Sting is that handsome?"

"I believe there's more to someone then just their looks."

Because if I like hot and socially cool guys I wouldn't like you would I? Mr. socially awkward.

"But the two of you seemed suited for one another."

"Suitability in the eyes of others doesn't equal to happiness does it?" I whispered as I reached out my hand and rested it around his leg. Jellal paused before he drank the whole glass of his cocktail. "I felt as if I'm not where I should be. I felt as if I wasn't with the man who I was supposed to be with."

"Lucy!"

Damn it! Can't I get something done without being interrupted?

I quickly pulled my hand from Jellal's leg then stared at the source of the sound. There I saw Levy panting.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly

"Your boyfriend's very drunk!"

"What?"

"Just follow me Lucy."

* * *

Don't you like my cliffy!

Promise some jealousy from Sting SOON!

Favs, Follows and Reviews are like food to satisfy my hunger (*blink*blink)

See ya

Mickey


	16. Party part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail

**My thanks goes to: Fan-of-FB, fairytail16134, EllieBloodStain, animebunny23, LucyDragneel5882, germanfangirl, 1fairytaillover, rockifi, Madeline-chan09, FT Fannatic XD, amyskywalker, Diana3 anime, WolffChan, TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin**

Loving all the favs, follows and reviews so please don't starve me out :))

ENJOY!

* * *

Have I heard anything wrong? The idiotic monkey is drunk? Maybe Levy's just confused. I mean I asked him to get Erza drunk not to get himself drunk.

"I'll be back."

"It's okay. I'll just go with you." Jellal spoke as he followed me, leaving the pool area.

I walked towards the barbecued zone and saw a crowd staring at some kind of exhibition. I pushed in to view what was going on and there I saw Sting, clad in nothing but his black boxers, held on both sides by Gray and Gajeel.

"What the hell!"

"He's drunk," answered Gray.

"And was stripping," followed Gajeel who looked thoroughly disgusted. My eyebrows creased in confusion as I examined the scene and saw Erza standing there as if nothing had happened.

Seriously! Can't he get one simple job done?

"Let go of me!" The monkey wailed as I sighed, irritated by his incompetence. I walked up to him before I used both hands to hold up his face, forcing his eyes to stare into mine. Those hazelnut brown eyes looked awestruck, signalizing that he really is drunk.

"Oh! Hey Ms. Alien."

"You really shouldn't be calling your girlfriend that." Gray chided but Sting didn't seem to have heard him.

"Girlfriend? I have a girlfriend?"

"Honey, you're drunk. Ha-ha-ha." I quickly spoke before he might let loose any more of our secrets.

""Honey?" He repeated perplexedly before creasing his eyebrows as he examined me from head to toe causing my body to feel strangely hot.

"You're here to seduce me aren't you?"

"Hey! Hey! You're super drunk." Gajeel grunted. I shook my head at he scene then proceeded to speak to the crowd.

"Juts ignore us and enjoy your time. I'll deal with him." I gave the crowd a big smile as they spread. I saw Erza and Jellal walking away together and I suddenly felt the need to take revenge on this drunken blond hair idiot. I stared at him with annoyance as he continuously grumbled for Gray and Gajeel to let go of him. When his two friends finally did so, he stuttered and nearly fell.

Seriously! How much had this monkey drunk. My question was answered as I saw 2 empty bottle of tequila standing next to 4 glasses of shots.

"You're an idiot!" I screamed, even though Gray and Gajeel were still standing there.

"What are you talking about you alien?"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! The biggest Idiot ever!" I continued

"Err. We'll just leave." Gajeel spoke and he pulled Gray with him. Levy who was staring at us also followed the 2 boys leaving just Sting and I.

"I told you to get Erza drunk, not to get yourself drunk! You Idiot!" I muttered quietly, seeing that some of the guests were still staring at us. Sting looked dazzled and he stared at me. Shit! Don't tell me that his drunkenness made him forgot about our plans.

"Sting."

"-_-"

"Are you really drunk or is this all an act?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously drunk I guess." I mumbled as I brushed his hair covering his face. God! Another plan to smithereens!

"What mumbling in your weird alien language." He grunted softly. "Where's Erza?"

"She ran away from you. You big drunk."

"And why are you standing there. Whoa! Whoa!"

"Careful!" My heart stumbled, seeing how he nearly fell. Luckily my hands automatically reached out and grabbed his, stopping him from his fall. He really is drunk, I concluded. But when he's back to normal, he owned me one big explanation.

"I think you should rest." I suggested, seeing that we could not even have a simple conversation.

"Are you crazy? Who the fuck would be sleeping at a party!"

"But you're already drunk."

"I'm not drunk . . ."

I once again pulled his arm to prevent him from toppling over. Honesty, It's clear that he's drunk.

"Come with me. We'll have some hot tea that should make you better." I dragged him away from the crowd to the dining room inside the house. Eyes from the guest were on him as we walked past. I wonder whether his clothing consisting of only boxers should be called hot or pathetic.

'Sit," I pushed him down on a chair in the dining room before I proceed to brew him tea. I know I should not lament but what should I do now? The plan was clearly shattered and there was no plan B for this situation!

When the tea was brewed a walked over to Sting and passed it to him.

"I think I now know the planet you're from."

"And what is it?"

"The seductive planet."

I think he should just shut up.

"Shut up and drink the tea." As I handed him the tea, he wrapped his hands around mine to hold both the tea and my hands. You might be expecting my heart to race faster, but I can ensure that my heart is still beating in its usual pace.

"Drink the tea." I repeated, with that he released my hand and quietly drank the tea. Why are things going this way again? Last time I was drunk whilst this time he's drunk. All I could do now is hope that things won't end up the same way that it did last time.

I sighed for the millionth time of the day as I grabbed a bottle of whisky on the table, pouring it into a glass then drank all of it at once to relieve my stress.

Suddenly I felt a chill down my spine. I turned to see the cause I found that the crazy monkey standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I think I'm drunk." He replied.

"Ha-ha, that's the understatement of the year. You shouldn't be 'thinking' that you're drunk. You ARE clearly drunk." I snorted before I poured myself another glass of whisky.

"If I'm not drunk I wouldn't be thinking that you're sexy would I?" He mumbled as he pressed his body against mine. I was startled and retorted with my shaking voice.

"Move away."

"Hmm?" he whimpered before he pressed down a kiss on my neck. I was stunned but I quickly regained my conscious and spun around to face him.

"Pervert! Stop touching me."

"I know you want it too!"

I clearly did not WANT him to touch me.

"Serious Sting. Just go away." He spoke seriously but he was unfazed as he circled his hands around mine before he pulled my body into his. I tried to move away but was stuck by the sink behind me. Sting moved his face closer and closer to mine as I closed my eyes in fear of the situation. His lips softly touched my forehead before it slowly moved down to my cheeks then gradually moved towards my . . . lips.

And when it was there, I lost all my will to deny him, just as I could not deny that his kisses were spectacular.

'Shit Lucy! Get a grip on yourself,' I told myself. How could I lost control of myself to this vile money. His hand then started to move to inappropriate places as my thighs and that caused me to regained consciousness as I pushed him away whilst sending him glares. He smiled teasingly as his hand made a surrender sign then walked in a hugged me instead. I started to question why haven't I push him away but all my reasoning stopped as he once again moved his face in closer and kissed me.

All I could do was hope that this is all created by our instincts. . . .

Just from only our instinct . . ..

* * *

Thank you for reading

Favs, Follows and Reviews are light ice cream in hot weather for me so HELP!

See ya

Mickey


	17. Party Again!

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail!

My thanks goes to: **moonshawdow, ZerefinaCheney, anyui, singin234, juliazhu20, , devilhuntermistress, kittystar2116, 13lackKitty, KittyKatBite, DominixSwift, Diana3 anime, 1fairytaillover, amyskywalker, FairytailFan101, AllieCat645, WolffChan, Diana otaku**

Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! I own you all cookies!

ENJOY

* * *

I'm going to do this. I'm going to do this.

I continuously chanted to myself before I walked towards the rugby pitch where a game between Fairytail and Blue Pegasus had just been over. Obviously Fairytail was the victor, and so I should be there to congratulate my 'boyfriend on his victory. However, the problem lies in the fact that I couldn't get myself together to see him due to the present strangeness of our relationship.

"Lucy." Gray and Gajeel walked towards me with their sweat-soaked body. They're seriously smelly at the moment argh.

"Ermmm. . . hi."

"The game was awesome and you missed it!" Gajeel complained

"I was busy." I answered them with my prepared dialogue. "Where's Sting?"

"At the pitch, are you two fighting?"

"No."

"Damn, a yes from you would've cheered me up." I chuckled at Gray's joke then excused myself to find Sting.

There were hardly more than 30 people inside the rugby pitch. I walked towards to centre to look for the overtly large ape whom I've been hiding from this past week. Hiding wouldn't be the right word as we still go to classes that we have together, however I've been continuously ignoring him. What could I do but to follow my raw instinct which tells me that being around him is dangerous.

My eyes finally found the shockingly blonde hair of his standing and laughing with his an unknown suspect near the athlete bench. The suspect turned out to be none other than flat chested Erza. Who would've thought that someone like Erza would approach Sting knowing full well that he's taken.

I was gracious enough to stand close and (eavesdrop) wait until they finally finished their conversation. I wouldn't want to ruin the happiness of some wild monkey would I? After ten minutes or so, Erza walked away from the athlete. I approached Sting and saw him with smiling dazedly. The sounds of my footstep broke his trance, startled by my presence he laughed awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"…."

"…."

This is uncomfortably awkward.

"Congrats, I heard that you won." I started

"Obviously, that Hibiki Laytis that you claimed to be so handsome wasn't really that good looking."

"Sorry but I don't take monkey's sense of beauty into account."

"You're literally otherworldly sense on beauty is too advanced isn't it?" I snarled at him as I watched the back of Erza as she walked out of the Rugby pitch thinking that even her back looks incredibly boring.

"Seems like this is going well for you."

"Well. . A little I guess." He smiled as he answered. What? Does the smile means that this is really going well for him?

"I guess she's not as well behaved as I thought she was seeing her flirting with someone already taken."

"Or she could just be sympathetic to me, who have a devil incarnate as a girlfriend."

She should be sympathetic to me who's dating a dirty, smeely disgusting monkey!"

"Enough already, I was feeling quite content before you came in a ruined it all." He complained, a complaint that seriously pissed me off. Is he saying that I'm destroying the joys that he's receiving from that red haired girl? He must be blind to see that Erza is better than me right? Hmmp, just that he's a step further than me in attaining his goals doesn't mean that I wouldn't arrive at mines first.

"Fine, I'll leave. And just so you know, I've already hatched another plan to leap pass your silly achievements with Erza and attain my perfect relationship with Jellal." I boasted causing him to look confused.

"What would that so called 'plan' be? You wouldn't be weeping for his love would you?"

"That's the plan I thought up for you to act it out with Erza ."

"Get to the point and tell me about your plan already."

"There's a party tonight at Mirajane's."

"Party again? I would've thought that you're quite done with these parties. After all the 2 plans we made earlier were party based and we bizarrely ended up kissing one another."

"That was just instincts."

"Of course it is, it's not like I'm saying that there was anything else involved."

Of course it is, why was I over-reacting anyway.

I composed myself before I spoke.

"I won't touch a drop of alcohol at this one."

"We'll see, you alcoholic woman."

"Fine! Just come and watch closely. My relationship with Jellal would be skyrocketing past yours and Erza."

"Whatever. So what's happening, you won't touch any alcohol but what will you be doing?"

I smirked before I spoke. "I'll seduce him."

"-O-!"

"Hmmp."

If this plan won't work then nothing will!

* * *

Thank you for reading

Favs, Follows and Reviews are much much much super duper amazingly much loved.

PS: I'm sorry for not updating for so so long, the upcoming exams occupied most of my time OTL!

On a good note I'll try to write when I'm free and after exams I'll be rapidly writing continuosly!

LOVE YOU ALL

See ya

Mickey


	18. Party Again! - part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail!

My thanks goes to: **jojoinuyasha, Chocolatesaregood, HanbyuelJang, CrazyLove136, Madeline-chan09, 1fairytaillover, Chouchoux, amyskywalker, KittyKatBite**

Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews LOVIN THEM!

Lets say I'm writing this to celebrate my (hopefully) wonderful history paper I just finished!

Enjoy

* * *

"Wow!" is the word that instantly left Levy's lips the moment she saw me entering the party, which I, in all honesty was not surprised knowing that I came to this party dressed up as sexy as I can.

"It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" added Juvia, stressing every letter before she started to spin me around to get a full view of my dress.

"Sting would go crazy the moment he sees you." Levy giggled.

"He surely will." I agreed, because my love with Jellal will soon be skyrocketing to mars whilst a meteorite would crash his and Erza's down.

"Anyway, have any of you seen Sting?"

"I did, he's playing cards with his friends."

"OK, I'll be taking my leave then." I said before proceeding to the area where the noises from a troop of monkeys could be heard from afar. Gray saw me as I arrived and proceeded to nudge a half naked Sting from playing cards. I raised him my eyebrows and smiled at him challengingly. He paused for a while before shouting.

"Hello there, sexy!"

"Hello there, handsome!" I replied as I walked to the sofa next to him whilst grabbing a seat.

"Lucy, you're looking more beautiful and sexy today, aren't you?" Gray teased. I grinned back before I turned to Sting.

"Sting, am I beautiful?"

"You are. It's as if you deliberately dressed this way today in order to seduce someone, ha-ha-ha." He bit back a retort, which I pretentiously laughed back. His friends, not knowing what we are REALLY talking about joined in the laughter.

"Ha-ha, I agreed, if I'm really here to seduce someone I'm sure that I'll be succeeding."

"Ha-ha! I won't say that if I were you."

I snapped back at him and realized that every member of the rugby club playing cards have lost a piece of clothing or more. Gajeel was in his boxers and T-shirt, Gray was only in his underwear whilst Sting was shirtless. An educated guess from me would say that they're definitely playing strip poker.

"Lucy, are you interested in playing?" Gajeel teasingly asked as the other members cheered. I laughed before I answered.

"I do, but it wouldn't be fair for me would it? I mean I only have this dress to take off after all." My reply sent members of the rugby club blushing, surely they're all thinking of ungodly things they could do to me right now. Such brutes.

"Would that make it more interesting for you to play?" Gray laughed loudly.

"Let's just conclude that this game is far more suitable for boys rather than girls." I smiled as I looked past him to find that certain someone. "I'll be taking my leave, have fun guys. Oh, Sting don't lose all your clothes, I don't think I could control myself if you do." I kissed his cheeks and walked away, hearing cheers and whistles as Sting grinned. Urghh . . . brutes.

I ignored those average guys and continued my mission of finding my special someone. He did say he would be here so where is he? Hopefully he's not with that red haired girl.

I continued my mission and saw Loke, who tries to greet me but was stopped by his mad girlfriend, Karen. I smiled back as an acknowledgement of his efforts before I continued walking into the ballroom that has a bar in the centre. I walked up towards the bar and ordered a glass of tequila from a charming bartender who sent me back his admiration of me through his stares as I smiled. I finished the tequila, looked around the bar and saw my target-Jellal chatting with his groups of friends. I walked up to him and rest my hands gently on his shoulder . . .

"Hi Jellal." I whispered into his ears. He was started and startled by my surprise before he started blushing as his eyes met mines.

"L-Lucy?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"No one. Err . . . You look stunningly beautiful."

"Really? I dressed as I usually dressed."

Lies! Before I came, I had a facial spa then had my hair done before I manicured and painted my nails then scrubbed every single part of my body in a wedding preparation course. Yet, everything that I've done was only for him, a man who's only wearing a tartan T-shirt!

"You're not here with Erza?"

"Erza's coming with her friends."

"Oh." I nodded and turned to his friends. "Could I sit here?" I asked as his friend who immediately stood and found himself a new place to sit. I sat myself next to Jellal and proceeded to cross my legs, revealing my glittered covered leg as a product of my glittered mixed cream. I turned away embarrassed. Shouldn't I be the one embarrassed? Being a woman and all?

"Want anything to drink?" Jellal asked, I blushed (pretending) and laughed (pretentiously) sweetly and answered.

"I'm not Erza who could keep on drinking and drinking. I don't think I could stand too much alcohol."

"Erza has high alcohol tolerance?"

"Very high. I'm not that much of a drinker but since you ask, I'll take a glass. A glass of tequila should be fine."

"If you don't won't to that that's fine-"

"Not at all, I can drink it."

"O-Ok," Jellal ordered the drink from the handsome bartender before I started talking.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet. My friends said they want to stay for a while."

"Great, as I now have someone to hang out with. Jellal, I really have no one to hang out with."

"What about Levy and Juvia?"

"Err . . .. They're with . . .. Their boyfriends." I (randomly) answered before I received my glass of tequila that I took in one shot.

"Hey! Easy, easy, if you do that you'll get drunk."

"It's alright. I'm with you aren't I? Jellal, you'll look after me won't you?" I gazed sweetly into his eyes as I moved my face closer and closer to his whilst using my index finger to lift up his chins. Jellal flushed greatly then laughed clumsily. Hmmp, what a mood-killer.

"Ha-ha. Sting would look after you."

"Sting? I think he's more interested in Erza than me." I answered sarcastically as I ordered another shot of tequila.

"Huh? Erza?"

"Don't you know that the two of them has been 'deepening' their relationship lately."

"Really? I haven't heard anything about and. And isn't Sting you boyfriend?"

"He is. But he could still be more interested in Erza than me."

"Impossible! Maybe you're misinterpreting things."

"Is it really impossible? Aren't you the one who said that Erza might be interested in my boyfriend? If Sting felt the same it wouldn't be impossible would it?"

"But I don't think that Erza would be doing something like that."

"Neither do I." I nodded and took another shot of tequila then ordered 5 more shots from the bartender. Jellal looked at the empty glasses of shot with his mouth wide open.

"Hey! You're drinking too much."

"But I'm sad." I wailed as I took the chance to soft rest my head on Jellal's shoulders.

"What's there to be sad about?"

"Jellal." I (pretentiously) acted dizzy as I gazed into his eyes.

"W-What is it?" Words stumbled out of his lips.

""If it was you . . . You wouldn't do this to me would you?"

"-O-/" (opened mouthed whilst blushing!)

"You wouldn't see Erza as someone more important than me would you?"

"Er . . . Er . . ." His reddened blush made left me feeling giddily happy knowing that my plan is working.

"Well? You wouldn't be making me sad would you?" I continued questioning him with my (pretentiously) pleading eyes. His eyes stared into mine as if he was struck by a spell and nodded slowly.

At that moment I wanted to shout out 'BE MY BOYFRIEND' but that wouldn't be courteous and gracious so I only smiled as I leaned back into the chair and took another shot of tequila. Jellal tried moving his hand to stop me before I again took another shot, but he was too late.

"If you say that your alcohol tolerance isn't very high then you shouldn't be drinking like this."

"But I'm sad."

"There're better ways to relieve your stress."

"Such as what? Could you relieve me from my stress? Could you relieve me from this sadness?" I inquired as I moved closer to him, his face nearly touching mines. My heart raced a little as I congratulated myself in such degree of daringness. Jellal gulped as his gaze moved onto my lips. I pressed my lips together thinking on what action would be the best course to take. I shouldn't be the one kissing him should I? Anyway . . . I, someone weirdly don't want to press my lips against him either . . .. Why is that?

My sight moved across the room to see a shirtless blonde in the corner of the room. I winked at him as I gave him a victorious smile then proceeded to slowly move my face closer and closer to Jellal, who froze as if his breathing had stopped. Somehow, the stare I got from Sting was the adrenaline pushing me nearer and nearer to Jellal, pushing me to do things I didn't want to do.

Our lips came closer and closer that I could smell a wisp of whisky from his lips . . . .

* * *

Oooooooooh! ANOTHER CLIFFYYYYYYY! AREN'T I LIKE SUPER DUPER EVIL?

Lets Just say ROMANCE(?) SOON!

Favs, Follows and Reviews are like inspirations to Mickey!

I'll continue writing as soon as I'm free (this chapter caused much progress from revision though I'll say it's worth it(?) LOL

LOVE YOU ALL

See ya

Mickey (Mistress of Cliffhangers!)


	19. Party Again! - part 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail!

My thanks goes to: axelialea, Dyeni, SkyLetter, Heavenly-arua17, DeiutzaDeea, Drunkly, CrazyLove136, KittyKatBite, Rockin' angels, Hotmesschristine, Madeline-chan09, amyskywalker, To lazy to login(if that is a name), choochoox (love love naya joobs joobs)

Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. All of them are greatly appreciated

The exam stress caused me to write up this chapter! (LOL)

Enjoy

* * *

I, however, was the one who pushed Jellal away from touching my lips.

"Ooh, my favourite song," I smiled thinly as I drank another shot of tequila. The soft sound of the bass combined with the alcohol intake made my blood race.

"L-Lucy." Jellal mumbled as he saw me taking three more shots of tequila.

The played song caused people to dance fearlessly on the dance floor, contending with one another to be the centre of attention. I however, was the centre of attention by default. I grinned softly before I stared wistfully into Jellal's eyes then climbed on top of the bar table. Loud cheers erupted around us as I saw Gajeel walking in with Gray, who was cladded with only his boxers. As the two of them stopped at the bar, Levy and Juvia entered, screaming in excitement at my actions.

I laughed at the scene as I took a shot of whisky in one single gulp. Feeling with workings of the alcohol, I let myself go free and started dancing with the music.

"Woooh!" Gajeel cheered, I accepted his cheer with a smile before I moved my eyes towards Sting who dryly laughed.

Seriously! After doing all this in front of him how could he still stand there, continuosly sipping his whisky! Isn't he worried that my hotness would progress my relationship with Jellal?

I moved my gaze back to Jellal who was now quite shock, his mouth wide opened. Delighted at my achievement, I moved myself to dance in front of Jellal. My poison-coated smile was given to the men in the room who grinned happily. Whilst dancing, I moved my hand to his face then lifted up his chin before letting go, his body froze as if spell bounded whilst his face blushed furiously at my actions. Sensing the building up of beat, Levy and Juvia joined in with the dance and were soon followed by the girls in the room.

The sound of the music was pushed to maximum volume as we danced boldly on the bar. Sensing that I was no longer the centre of attention, I stopped dancing and moved to the chair next to Jellal.

Jellal was startled by my return, puzzled with what he should do. I beamed at him before I again proceeded to move my face closer and closer to his, feeling the pulse of his breathing on my skin. Jellal eyes were shut as he softly chewed on his lips, seemingly frightened yet excited. As our lips gently touched, I felt myself being pulled away.

"Hey."

T-T-The uncivilized monkey is here!

I grimaced at Sting's cheerful facial expression, seemingly caused by his success in stopping the development of my relationship with Jellal. Jellal was startled as his eyes opened to view Sting. I sighed, an action that clearly doesn't reflect one who had (seemingly) been caught being unfaithful to her boyfriend.

"E-Er Sting I-I didn't . . .."

"You don't have to explain, I understand." Sting face was unnaturally calm as he spoke that sentence. He grabbed my wrist tightly before he started pulling me from the bar. I didn't resist but did send Jellal one last smile and said.

"Too bad that there was an interruption."

"L-Lucy." Jellal mumbled as he looked at Sting, an expression of shame crossed his face.

"Hey . . . Don't worry, you're not at fault. The one at fault is this girl, the one standing over here." Sting shrugged as he spoke before he turned to me. "I understand that my girlfriend here is a master in the arts of seducing men."

Well, Thank you!

"Later." He finished as he pulled me out of the dance room where everyone else is still having fun, dancing on the bar. I followed him without resistance, though was quite annoyed yet relieved at his actions in pulling me away from Jellal.

We stopped at the entrance of the house before I slapped away his hand of my wrist.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're really going for it aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm willing to throw away everything I have to get what I want. But you! You blocked me from attaining it!" I pointed at him in annoyance, yet he continued his act of nonchalance.

"I can't have you overtaking me could I?"

"Bastard! Stop messing with me already, I'll make Jellal mine, using MY way whilst you can try and make Erza yours using YOUR way!"

"Didn't we agree to cooperate?"

"We did, but your uselessness made all our plans fail. That's why we're stuck in this situation!"

"Really? I think it's rather you and not me who's causing all these failures."

"It's you!"

"No, it's you!"

"You!"

"You!"

Our fight was ended as a group of people walked towards the entrance. Though we were still staring at one another with malice and annoyance. How dare he shoved me the blame for our failures when it's clearly his stupidity and ineptitude that created this situation.

"Oops, sorry." An unknown person shoved sting causing him to stagger towards me. His reflects however, kicked as his hand shoved up against the wall behind me to prevent our bodies colliding.

I startled, realizing that I was trapped between his arms; my panicked gaze met his also seemingly panicked eyes. Our gaze linked whilst our body froze under the reverberating music around the house.

My breathing grew disconcerted as he gulped. I chewed on my lips in hesitation and realized that his eyes were staring at my lips. At that moment, my hesitation cleared as we instinctively moved towards one another, our lips touching, flaring up the temperature in our bodies.

I snuggled myself against his shirtless body before our eyes once again met. Everything around us seemed to have been immobilized the moment I saw the yearning look in his eyes, the look that made my heart pound loudly.

God! He looked divinely sexy. His arms were wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. The pounding of my heart, which got louder and louder with each touch made me insecure . . ..

This wasn't caused by our instincts. He wasn't drunk. I wasn't drunk, yet here we are . . ..

Perhaps all my complaints about getting nowhere in this cooperating with him was wrong. Perhaps, we're getting somewhere, though that 'somewhere' wasn't the situation we had intended it to go . . . . .

* * *

Favs, Follows and Reviews are like inspirations, hot chocolate, mousse, blueberry pie, strawberry cheesecake, macarons, ice creams, creme brulee and everything nice, lovely and sweet to Mickey!

I'll continue writing as soon as I'm free or when exams are over (?)

See ya

LOVE YOU ALL

Mickey.


	20. A (big) problem?

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail!

My thanks goes to: Migzguy, , Engyinelllaa, loveanimeforlife13, SimplyIsabelleS, PeppyXY, xXNashiLaylaDragneelXx, Graluheartfullbuster, Choochoox, KittyKatBite, leoslady4ever, Madeline-chan09.

Loving all the favs, follows and reviews!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hi Lucy." The voice emanated before me distracted me from my reading. I looked up and saw Minerva smiling in front of me.

"Hi." I answered as courteous conduct demand before I continued to read the handout given to me by the club president.

Minerva, apparently, did not see my dismissive signs and abruptly sat next to me and started talking.

"I'm going on this camp as well."

"Oh really, I thought that this camp wasn't that popular."

"I'm in 'improving humanity club' you see."

Does such club even exist?

"Umm." I replied, not really caring what club she is in before I started reading once more. However, she again halted me from my reading.

" Yesterday I was at Mirajane's party."

"U-Umm, so was I."

What's wrong with her!

"It was an interesting party, don't you agree?"

"I think it's okay."

"Though I found something much more interesting than the party itself."

"And that would be?" Again I answered, as politeness requires, not truly caring what she might have found out.

"It's not something that I could tell you, after all, you would know it best."

"I suggest you say what you want to say right now as I am in a hurry."

"There's no need to be angry T^T."

It's not anger, it's annoyance!

"Well, it's not really that important and I don't really know if I should be telling you this or not."

"I suggest you do."

"I accidentally saw you kissing Sting."

"And?"

"Hey, there's no need to all worked up." I exasperatedly stared at Minerva, who seemingly has something important to say but refuses to let it out.

"It's not anything interesting is it? After all Sting and I are together."

"Oh really? I thought that was all an act?"

"…."

"Ha-ha what's with that shocked look on your face."

"What . . . What are you talking about?" I chuckled to cover my previously shocked expression. How did this bitch found out about us?

"What I'm talking about is the truth, is it not? Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone unless . . . . . "

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sternly answered as I grabbed my bag, starting to walk away.

"But Lucy! You do know what I'm talking about . . .." Minerva poisoned coated honey voice added as she grabbed my wrist. I immediately shook away her hands and glared at her. "After all, you and Sting are 'friends with benefits' of sorts. And the benefit that the two of you are seeking aren't all that pleasant to others is it?"

"It's between me and Sting, I suggest you go bother someone else if you have nothing else to do."

"Oh Lucy! I would have preferred it to be between you and Sting but I've accidently stumbled upon it already."

"I don't know where you got your information from but all I can say is that it's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"Are you sure that you really don't want to hear what I found out? After all Jellal and Erza are also involved."

"…!" I sat back down on before I hatefully glared at Minerva.

"How did you know?"

"I've already told you. I saw you and Sting kissing, though before you started kissing your were arguing. It's just that I've heard all your arguments, by accident of Course."

Brilliant!

"So? Are you spreading this for the whole campus?"

"Ha-ha, no one would believe me even if I told them. Who could've believe that Lucy, the hottest girl on camp is in love with a weirdo like Jellal whilst the hottest boy Sting is in love with Erza, an average nerdy girl."

"And you are telling me all this because?"

"I know that you don't want all this information to be spread out."

"Perhaps I don't really care." I shrugged, trying to act unaffected.

"Everything depends on whether you are going to agree to my suggestion or not." She continued.

"And that would be?"

"I will not tell anyone about what I have heard, in return, Sting will break up with you and date me instead."

"-O-!"

"A good proposal, don't you think?"

"My friends once told me that you are part of the Sting fan club. Though I still couldn't believe that you'll go to such crazy extremes for you stupid endeavors." Minerva face scrunched up in annoyance at my speech but she quickly retained her disgusting smile.

"So, what will it be? Will that be a yes? Or would you not care if I spread this interesting information around."

I sat there in silence whilst my brain viciously tried to find a way out of this situation.

"I guess that you wouldn't care, after all even if I tell 'everyone' on campus, who would even believe me." Minerva smiled and stood up, acting as if she was going to walk away. I grabbed her wrist forcing her face to feel my intense glare.

"I need to talk to Sting."

"That's okay. I'm thoughtful like that."

Thoughtful? How crass.

"Hmmp, yeah you're really 'thoughtful.'" I sarcastically replied, Minerva smiled, accepting my 'praise' before she spoke.

"Ah, I have class now. We'll talk again tomorrow, hopefully you'll agree to my conditions." She walked away, waving her hands. I exhaustedly sighed in annoyance.

'_I will not tell anyone about what I have heard, in return, Sting will break up with you and date me instead.'_

How dare she!

I mentally cursed as I picked up my phone to call Sting. His ringtone made my heart beat erratically. Whether the beating was caused by Minerva or what happened between Sting and I thrice I did not know.

(Hello)

As his voiced resounded from my phone, I let out a tired sighed before talking.

"Honey, there's a problem . . . "

* * *

Doesn't that make you wonder what's going to happen next? - I LOVE MY CLIFFIES!

Thank you for reading

Favs, Follows and Reviews are very graciously adoringly loved!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Mickey!


	21. Solution?

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail!

My thanks goes to: chouchoux, Girl-On-Fire-Forever, Kyto Touche, KittyKatBite, YoshinoMikajima, Saori13, LucyHEucliffe, Erisse, Dyeni, EmeraldKeys, Dragonknight8557, .

Love all you Favs, Follows and Reviews! It is you who made this chapter incredibly fast!

ENJOY!

* * *

I sat on the sideline of the rugby court, staring at Sting, who was practicing with his team. His troubled look after I told him about Minerva mirrored my own expression after Minerva's had revealed to me what she knew. He seemed to have decided that his troubled thoughts would be problematic for the team practice and started walking towards me instead.

"Who's Minerva?" He inquired

It seemed that his troublesome thought was from the fact that he doesn't know who Minerva was.

"That's not what you should be focusing on! The point is that this Minerva have found our secret." I protested in annoyance.

"But if I don't know who she is how could I think of a way out of this mess?"

"The only way out of this mess is for you to break up with me and date Minerva instead."

"I'm not a piece of thrash that could be thrown around."

"But you must allow yourself to be thrown around unless you want everyone to know of our crazy plan."

"Separating Erza from Jellal isn't crazy, I'd say it's just evil."

"The only evil person here is you."

"I would love to continue our discussion on evilness and craziness but the dire situation we're facing is telling me that we should be co-operating rather than arguing."

"Well I can't think of any way out of this mess other than giving you to Minerva."

Sting stood silently, staring at the rugby pitch before he said.

"Hmm, I guess that really is the only way."

"She wants you do answer her tomorrow so I'm guessing that you'll be seeing her then."

"What the hell? She wants me to be with her immediately? Seemed like I'm losing rather than gaining anything from this. Erza might think that I'm frivolous, I mean getting a new girlfriend the day you break up with your ex does not put you in a positive light does it?"

"It's not like I'm gaining anything either. Have you thought about the shame that I might need to face thinking that my boyfriend, who had just broke up with me is getting a new girlfriend on the same day?"

"We need to get rid of Minerva."

"How? She hold our secret in her hands."

"I don't know yet but I'm sure we'll find a way. But for now, we have to play her game." He sighed and he resigned himself to his tormented fate before I walked closer to me and said. "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"With the fact that I'm going to date another girl."

"Why won't I be okay?" I answered, as a felt my face heating up whilst my heart seemed to clench in pain.

"I don't know, just asking. "He whistled as he sat next to me. "I guess our initial plan to separate Erza and Jellal would have to be postponed for now."

"Probably, unless we rid our self of the blockade called Minerva."

"But honesty I do feel quite sorry for Minerva. After all, she's crazy about me to the point where she had to resorted to these weird methods to get me."

"Don't feel too good about yourself. She's just like one of those tasteless girls in your fan club."

"Ha-ha, you do realize that you yourself are not that tasteful?" He chuckled and he sarcastically replied to my remark.

I glared at him, embarrassment flushed my face, knowing that I myself had already kissed him three times.

"So we really have to break up won't we?" Sting mumbled as he crossed his legs. I seemed to hear a whisper of sadness in his sentence but dismissed it as wishful thinking.

"Theoretically speaking, yes." I concluded and felt the weird sensation of emptiness wrapping around me.

"Does this mean that in practice we can still be them same?" He asked naughtily causing me to feel hot all over again as I slowly moved away from him in embarrassment.

"You perverted monkey!" I shouted, as my face blushed crimson.

"I was only joking, no need to get all worked up is there?"

". . .Hmmp." I turned away from him to hide my blush as he grinned and laughed and my actions.

As the two of us sat silently on the side of the rugby pitch I was embraced with a weird indescribable feeling. Part of me refused to explore this new feeling but another part told me that I should, as the feeling is clearly making me feel ecstatic.

My gaze rest upon Sting and I was certain that he was experiencing this new ecstatic feeling too . . ..

* * *

Lets just say it will probably be a bit angsty (only a little) for a while as the two of the come to terms and finally accepts their feelings towards one another.

Thank you for reading

Favs, Follows and Reviews are super duper loved!

LOVE YOU ALL!

See ya

Mickey!


	22. On the Bus

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail

THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS; THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE MY MOTIVATION!

My thanks go to: **MiyukiOverdrive, Crystalz-the-dark-angel, xxSaphireBluexx, Erza8933, Skylark22, Dyeni, LunaLovesPasta, PeppyXY, YoshinoMikajima, rockifi, CrazyLove136, KittyKatBite, loveanimeforlife13, Erza8933, SimplyIsabelleS, **

To:

**Dyeni:** I'm SORRY OTL but Sting will have to date Minerva! (for now at least).

**LunaLovesPasta**: OMG, Thank you so much for your long review! Probably the longest one I got.

**Rockifi**: Agreed! They make an adorable couple.

**CrazyLove136**: The story's not over!

**Erza8933**: Rogue is just one of the member in the rugby team (in other words, I very minor character). I mean I don't hate Rogue or anything but I love GaLe and I love Gray's adorable personality (He's like OMG SO HOT!) so I made the 2 of them Sting's bestfriend.

* * *

I sat cross-legged on my 4-wheel travelling luggage waiting for the others to arrive. Disastrous, is the only word I could use to explain the situation I'm in, after all it was freaking hot and I was in such a hurry that I didn't even apply my sun cream before coming. Moreover, my luggage was too heavy to be carried around and worst of all, Jellal's not even speaking to me! He seemed to be avoiding me like the plague, when I walked up to say hi, he walked away, when I tried smiling at him, he turned away!

"It's very hot isn't it honey?"

"If you know that it's hot, I would suggest you keep yourself away from me. After all, it's hot."

"I know my honey, but staying with you makes me so happy!"

I let out a loud sigh after I saw Minerva acting horrendously pathetic. She and Sting are now dating whilst I have to play the role of the heartbroken ex-girlfriend when in fact, I don't even care about the situation . . ..

"Sting, let me brush your sweat away with my magic handkerchief!" Minerva said enthusiastically.

"Err . . . . –O-;"

Though thinking about it, I'm feeling quite annoyed and P.O with the situation.

Minerva was a larger problem then I had initially thought. After she stole my 'boyfriend' discourteously she began to act all high and mighty, somewhat like a swan. I do feel the need to remind her that an ugly crow as herself could never be a swan no matter how hard dress herself up.

Sting sends me pleading looks due to Minerva's annoying actions. I would say that he's worst off than I am. After all, when Sting tried refusing Minerva she kept bringing up the fact that she holds our secret in her hands. Therefore he and I could do nothing other than . . ..

Allow her craziness to run wild.

"Okay, lets all get in the car." With the president little speech everyone began moving towards the coach. I stood in line, waiting to store my enormous luggage into the bus as most of the other members walked up the bus with their small hand-carried luggage. I stood in the hot sun for a few minutes, thinking whether my creams and perfumes are going to be safe inside my luggage until a voice broke my stupor.

"Lucy, do you want any help?"

"YES! Thank you so much, Gray." I sweetly smiled at Gray who invited himself to help me with my luggage. He grabbed my bag, but as he was lifting it up, a voice shouted.

"You're the one who brought so much luggage, therefore you should be the one to carry them all. This camp isn't only for helping unfortunate children, but it is also a camp to improve your sense of perseverance, and I think you would need that experience more than any other . . . "

"Fine! I'll carry this myself!" I raised my hand towards the president to stop his annoying mumbling.

"Gray, could you hold this for me?" Gray nodded sympathetically as he took my handbag from me. I glared at the president before leaning down and grabbed my luggage whilst mentally cursing the predicament that I'm in. Just you wait, when up on the car, I'm so going to apply sun cream!

Somehow, I suddenly felt the awkward silence in the atmosphere. I turned to see what was happening; standing there was the president, blushing greatly. I realized that the president was staring at me leaning down, trying to carry my luggage . . ..

"President, what are you staring at?" I blandly asked.

"N-No-No Nothing, I wasn't staring at anything!" The president protested.

"But I was sure that you were! You're disgusting! Come here and help me carry my luggage immediately!" I threw a temper tantrum as I pointed at him.

"I-I wasn't staring!" The president shouted once more as he made his escape into the car. I used my hand to brush off my sweat as I pleadingly look at Gray.

"The president's not here anymore, so can you?"

"Sure, my pleasure!"

"Thank you so much Gray."

"Not a problem." He gentlemanly smiled back."

Soon the bus was filled with students from various different departments in the university. Gray was sitting with Gajeel, Sting sat next to Minerva, Jellal was sitting with Erza and I sat next to my limited edition purple Prada (in other words, alone).

I immediately grabbed hold of my sun cream and started applying it on my arms then lifted my legs and started applying sun cream on them as well. If I'm even burnt by the sun when I get back home I'll strangle Sting to death! After I finished applying cream my legs I proceeded to apply them on my neck. Looking down I wondered if I should apply them on my breast as well in case I wear some of my more showy clothes.

Though, why is the bus strangely quiet?

I looked up and saw many pair of eyes looking at me. As they saw my recognition they rapidly turned away as if nothing had happened.

Ughh . . . Boys.

I sighed loudly and decided to stop applying sun cream and placed it back into my bag. Thinking about the work ahead, I decided to get some rest. I leaned my head onto the windowpane, then stretched and yawn and

Z…z…

"Hey! Anyone want some snacks?"

"Sure! Can you pass me the bottle of water as well?"

Z…z…

"Can you tell the driver to change the track we're listening?"

"Louder as well!"

Z…z…

"Lets play some games!"

"Yeah! Games!"

Fine! I won't sleep anymore!

I opened my eyes in annoyance and canceled my initial idea to silently rest. The driver was rubbish at driving, continuously shaking the car left and right whilst the other occupants inside the bus were freaking noisy!

As I mentally cursed my predicament, a tall blonde man wearing a black T-shirt walked next to my seat. I looked up at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked .

"That evil spirit is asleep."

"You shouldn't call you girlfriend that." I joked.

"Just being with her is a traumatizing experience in itself! Can you quickly think of a way to get us out of this?" he pleaded.

"Hasty aren't we?" I giggled at his terrified expression as I turned to look at Minerva sleeping soundly. "How about we murder her somewhere in the forest." I sarcastically suggested.

"Interesting, but no."

"Anyway, I'm in need of your assistance." I mumbled as I gestured him to come closer. Sting seemed confused but followed and moved his face closer to mine. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered.

"Jellal's not talking to me."

"Is that it?" He looked unimpressed.

"What do you mean 'is that it?' This is a disaster!"

"Maybe he's afraid of hot-blooded woman such as yourself?"

"How am I 'hot-blooded'?" I retorted.

"Should you even ask?" He sardonically replied as he moved his face away.

"Wait! I'm not done talking." I pulled his collar to stop him from moving away then pulled him closer to me.

"Don't pull!" he protested as he lightly removed my hand from his collar.

"What should I do? Should I try talking to him again? Or should I act as if nothing had happened and act like I normally do."

"Do nothing."

"What? Really? And you think that he'll come and talk to me?"

"No, he won't."

"Huh? Then why did you tell me to do nothing?"

"It'll make me happy."

I blushed red with his answer but laughed it off.

"Why are you strangely quiet?" he asked

(SCREECH)

"Whoa!" The driver shouted as the car suddenly stopped. The sudden stop caused my lips to lightly brush against his, stunning us for a few seconds. He quickly moved away blushing as he saw the redness on my cheeks.

"Er. . You should go back to your seat." I suggested

"Umm, t-that's right." He agreed.

I brush my hair in embarrassment as I tried to stop myself from smiling.

I returned to reality with a sudden 'thump' on my legs. There I saw a red music player.

"It'll help you sleep." Sting spoke and began coughing to hide his embarrassment as he walked to Gray and Gajeel, avoiding his fate in sitting with Minerva. I gazed at his back in dazzlement before I looked at the small red music player.

I really am trying to stop myself from smiling, really . . .

* * *

Thank you for reading

Favs Follows and Reviews for the are Mickey's inspiration!

For anyone who's interested I've wrote new Sticy called 'Until the End of Time.' So feel free to check it out on my profile page :)

Love you all

See ya later

Mickey


	23. Camping

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail

THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVS, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS, I MEAN 100 FOLLOWS! I LOVE YOU GUS SO SO MUCH :))

My thanks goes to: Lightstar11, Seeba Scarlet, Sfaoicibsdoadbcbad, StingIsNotHere, Keksherz,dunnoifGraluorNalu, Lazybun, SimplyIsabelleS, Erza8933, Dyeni, PeppyXY, YoshinoMikajima, KittyKatBite, Diana, Girl-On-Fire-Forever, Yukibera, TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin.

Sorry for the late update, I re-watched code geass and Naruto and was stuck in reading the fanfics in CG and Naruto universe LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

"Finally!" The voice cried. It wasn't my voice, though it was from someone in a similar situation, the situation where all your muscles are incredibly cramped up making you feel incredibly difficult to breath.

"Do you need any help?" Gray walked in and volunteered. I nodded enthusiastically with my cramped muscles as I passed my luggage to him and sat down on the floor, panting.

"Care for some water?" Gajeel laughed, holding up a bottle of cold water in front of me. I smiled sheepishly before taking it from me and drank it dry, feeling the moisture in every drop of water. A contented sigh escaped my lips after finishing the whole bottle.

"Sting must be amazingly dumb to have broken up with you!" Gajeel mumbled and he stared at me with a dumbfounded expression. I looked back at him and said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sting must be crazy or is incredibly stupid." He repeated

"I suppose he is quite dumb." I scoffed then pointed to the group of people trekking in front of us and said, "We should continue following them."

Gajeel and Gray were forced to trek behind everyone else as we walked up the hill due to my weak physique. We have just arrived at the peak of the mountain where we are building a library for the unfortunate tribal children. I secured myself the easiest job of serving drinks after negotiation with the president, which he of course, gave in, after I blackmailed him via his perverted attitudes.

Mt Fiorera was an ordinary mountain you would find anywhere. It was in a single word. . . . Green. As I am not a lover of Mother Nature, it was difficult to relate with the nature loving freaks that seemed to be breathing in the greeneries. The local guide led us to an open clearing in the mountain before he said.

"We'll set up our tents here."

What?

My mouth fell open as I confusingly looked left and right. Everyone seemed unthreatened by what the tour guide had just uttered. I quickly marched to the local guide and asked.

"What do you mean set up our tent? Isn't it dangerous here? There might be wild animal lurking behind those trees!"

"It's close to a settlement area, so there's no need to be scare as villagers routinely walked around these areas to prevent wild animals coming in."

"B-But . . . It could still be dangerous." I wailed, causing myself to be the centre of attention, which I did not care as I ignored the stares and continued. "Are there any hotels or resorts around here?"

"There's no such thing up in this mountain. Ha-ha"

It's not funny!

I was deep in thought as I walked towards Gray and Gajeel with a pleading look.

"Did you not read the kit list we were given?" Gajeel asked. My replied was a silent headshake.

"You didn't bring a tent with you right?"

"Yeah. T^T"

"You could sleep in my tent." Gajeel suggested.

"You should use mine, it's larger and there's cushions inside." Gray intercepted.

"Your tent is filled with cooling packs, it's too cold for Lucy!"

"I could easily take them out. In any case, it's way better than your cramped up tent." I watched the two best friends argued with a resigned face until a figure wearing a black shirt walked behind me.

"Take mine, I'll sleep with Minerva." Sting said thoughtfully as he threw me his tent. My mouth went wide opened with what he just said.

"Hey! You're still going to do those things up in the moun-?" Gray blushed as he spoke his sentiments. I cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"No! You sleep in your tent, I'll sleep with Minerva."

"But you hate her don't you?"

"N-Not really." I stuttered as I answered Sting.

"Minerva's my girlfriend so there's not really a problem if we sleep-" Before he could finish his sentence I cut it.

"T-There is a problem!"

"And that would be?"

'ME!' I mentally shouted

"It's indecent!"

"Do you even know the meaning of the word indecent? After all, you're wearing those short pants and tight tank tops whilst trekking with a group of guys."

"At least I'm wearing trainer!"

"Very good." He jokingly applauded as he saw the reddening blush across my face. "Ha-ha, it was a joke, seriously, just take my tent." He continued.

"And where will you be sleeping? You can't sleep with her!" I wailed.

"I'll sleep with them." He answered as he pointed towards Gray and Gajeel who stared at us will a dazzled look.

"O-O-Oh." I mumbled as I spun my hair to hide my embarrassment.

"Looks like you're quite concerned about where I'll be sleeping." Sting Challengingly joked as I shrugged off his taunt.

"Not at all! I just don't want to trouble anyone."

"Ah I see, but there's already quite a few people that you've already troubled . . . "

"Sting! Help me set up this tent will you?" I cringed at Minerva's shout. I glared at her and saw her arrogant smile that seemed to say 'I'm better than you' to all the girls in this trip.

"I have to go. Hey! You guys help her set up her tent, I don't think she knows how." Sting said as he ran off to help his 'girlfriend' set up her tent, leaving me with his two friends. Minerva looked at me with a pompous smile as if she had won some kind of trophy. Hmmp! This is so not over!

I ignored her, scolding myself to stop thinking about Sting and concentrate on how I am going to live instead.

Staring at the tent the Gray and Gajeel is setting up for me I asked myself 'how will I cope with this?"

* * *

Thank you for reading

Favs Follows and Reviews for the are foods of inspiration!

Love you all

See ya later

Mickey


End file.
